Hola! Mi DulceCorazon
by like-sasusaku8
Summary: Sasuke nunca a tenido amigos por su sobreprotectora hermana hasta que va a la Universida de Kanoha y conoce a Sakura Se enamoran y se hacen novios pero ocurre algo que interfiere entre ellos procreando un odio en Sasuke cambiando TODO en El. SASUSAKU%100
1. Chapter 1

**Hoola, quiero decirles ke soy nueva aqui y gracias a una fuente ke me ayudo y me dio como subir un capitulo a esta pagina, de veras, ke estoy segura de ke no se arrepentiran... estoy subiendo la historia aqui y en (aunke haya esta un poco mas avanzada) Solo kiero saber como me puede ir aqi y pues manos a la obra:D**

**Mi nombre es Melody & Muchas gracias por haber decidido pasarte por aqi, aunke no comentes muchas gracias por haberte pasado, eso significa mucho para mi:D**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta historia no es mia, es una Adaptacion al HERMOSO Doramas taiwanes Hi! My SweetHeart, es casi igual a la historia original, pero con algunos cambios, espero les guste y le den una oportunidad. les aviso ke ahorita les dara flojerita, pero veran ke poco a poco les gustara MUCHO!:) Tanto como a mi.  
**

**Espero algunos Reviews, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo ke sea, es bienvenido y Muchas gracias**

**Onegai, denle una oportunidad, ahora no les gustara y menos por como es Sasuke, pero Pronto. loAMARAN, como lo hice yo, por favor, no juzguen a un libro por su portada:D**

De Sasuke Uchiha 'Niño rico, a Maeda Shouta 'Fea cabeza de Seta, vergüenza de la sociedad' PARTE 1

En una casa impresionantemente enorme, todos los sirvientes estaban reunidos en la entrada principal al aire libre dispersados en dos filas a los lados (eran demasiados), el mayordomo de la casa caminaba a paso lento con una maleta roja que la rodaba mientras caminaba y a la vez estaba un tanto asustado por lo que se avecinaba. Un chico lo iba siguiendo; su cabello era de forma de una seta de color negro, sus ojos negros como la noche y con un brillo destacador, que eran tapados por un par de lentes grandes, tenia puesto un short largo arriba de las rodillas de color azul cielo que tenían unos cordones que se subían arriba de los hombros, una camiseta de cuadritos con botones, los tenía todos abrochados hasta el último, de manga corta, las calcetas blancas hasta arriba y unos tenis blancos, además de que en sus manos cargaba un peluche de la pantera rosa.

Una mujer de edad madura, estaba tratando de correr hacia él, pero era jalada por una chica. La mujer tenía el cabello rubio, ojos negros y unos pechos voluminosos, era bonita pero eso no le quitaba que era de edad avanzada. La muchacha que la trataba de parar tenía los ojos grises, su cabello era color lila y era muy bonita, vestía con un vestido con mucho glamur

- ¡SASUKE-CHAN!- gritaba la rubia, mientras era detenida por la pelilila

El chico al escuchar volteo a ver a la rubia

- ¡SASUKE-CHAN!- volvía a gritar la rubia que seguía siendo sostenida por la ojigris

- ¡Ya basta, one-san!- le grito la muchacha cansada de la actitud de la rubia- ¡va al colegio, no a la guerra! ¿Qué son todos estos llantos?- cuestiono viéndola muy molesta la chica. La rubia se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo- ¡no es que no vaya a volver nunca!

La rubia reacciono y la miro aterrada

- ¿De que estas hablando?- cuestiono con los ojos enormemente grandes- ¡no te permito que traigas mala suerte a nuestro Sasuke-chan!- la regañaba la ojinegra. Luego volvió a ver al chico con melancolía- Yo… es solo porque nunca ha estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa- expresaba la mujer aterrada por lo que quería hacer el pelinegro- Y si…- volviendo a llorar. El pelinegro la observaba desde la puerta principal al aire libre y los sirvientes a los lados, para no estorbar

- Es por tu culpa que tiene que dejar esta casa, ¡eres demasiado protectora!- le grito, ya que era verdad la rubia lo sobreprotegía en exageración- de no ser así, ¿Por qué se iría a la universidad a Fukuoka?- le pregunto con ironía y ya sabía porque

- ¡tonterías!- grito la ojinegra y apunto al chico- ¡se va a la universidad a Fukuoka por tu culpa!- le dijo sin aceptar que ella era la razón- le dijiste que fuera valiente y fuerte, ¡por eso se va! ¡Por tu culpa!- le decía

- Si, si, si, por mi culpa- acepto al fin la ojigris para que la mujer se callara- ¡es por mi culpa! ¿Y que?- esperando respuesta- Sabes, siempre te ha gustado seguirlo. Eso hace que sus compañeros de la escuela se burlen de él, ¿lo sabes?- cuestiono viéndola, ya que la mujer esa no se lo esperaba

- ¿Por qué se burlan de el?- pregunto sin entender la burla hacia su niño

- ¡se ríen preguntándose si eres su madre o su abuela!- le grito para que por fin dejara el drama, ella empezó a reir cínicamente- ¡Demasiado gracioso!- se burlaba igualmente

**Esta es mi Onee-chan, su nombre es Anko Uchiha. Casada dos veces, divorciada dos veces. En el amor, es una romántica, a menudo dice que las chicas nacen para estar enamorada… es una pena que nunca me dijera para que nacen los chicos**

- ¡Por tu culpa!- renegó la mujer arta de que le dijeran vieja- ¡tu!

**Y ella, no se asusten… no es mi madre y desde luego no es mi abuela… Ella es… mi One-san, su nombre es Tsunade Uchiha. Cuida de mí desde que era pequeño. Oí que One-san se iba a casar cuando tenía 30 años… pero entonces mama y papa murieron y me quede a su cargo. Así que nunca se caso **

- ¡todo por mi culpa! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?- cuestiono la ojigris retando a la mujer

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!- grito hastiado el pelinegro a su familia- ¡voy a perder el vuelo!

- ¿Y que si pierdes el vuelo? Si pierdes el vuelo, no te vas- asumió feliz la rubia

El pelinegro solo torció los labios a la respuesta egoísta de la rubia, entonces se inclino, era como una forma de despedida, que al hacerla la rubia ensancho fuertemente los ojos

- Gracias por estos 20 años de cuidado- suspiro- Yo… me voy- dijo esto ultimo

Los empleados dijeron respetablemente

- ¡Señorito, por favor, cuídese!- le desearon todos al mismo tiempo

El sonrió, volvió a suspiras, se despidió de mano de la ojigris y la rubia, dio media vuelta y en ese instante arranco a correr hasta el auto negro que lo estaba esperando

- ¡SASUKE-CHAN!- grito la rubia al darse cuenta de eso y empezar a ir detrás de el, la pelilila la tomaba del brazo, pero no era lo suficiente como para poder detenerla

El pelinegro subió al auto

- Señorito, cuídese- le dijo el mayordomo para cerrar la puerta

- ¡SASUKE-CHAN!- gritaba la rubia mientras corría aun con el brazo tomado, por parte de la muchacha

El auto arranco y el pelinegro solo volteaba para ver hacia atrás

**Yo soy… soy Sasuke Uchiha. Aquí es donde crecí… nunca deje este lugar y nunca las deje a ellas. Adiós hogar **se despedía de mano, mientras que se veía que la rubia estaba desesperada por querer ir tras él, e igualmente la chica trataba de detenerla **Adiós, mi querida familia. Adiós **

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando se escuchaban gritos fuera de auto

- ¡SASUKE!- era una voz femenina desesperada

El pelinegro se descontrolo y se puso a ver a todos lados

- ¡SASUKE-CHAN! ¡SASUKE!- seguía gritando la voz femenina

El pelinegro miro a la ventana y ahí estaba, era su One-san que corría a la velocidad del auto, el al verla se asusto e igualmente se sobresalto, miro al conductor

- ¡CONDUCE MAS RAPIDO!- le grito el pelinegro al chofer para que evitara a la rubia corredora, el chofer hizo caso y acelero la velocidad dejando a la rubia atrás.

El auto se iba de la vista de la ojinegra, entonces torció el cuello molesta, miro hacia el frente, coloco en par los pies, de un momento a otro, la mujer comenzó a correr a velocidad rápida, tanto que llego al auto, no solo le basto eso, si no que se puso enfrente del auto, el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que de la nada el auto freno rápidamente. Al ver al frente ahí estaba, era la rubia… levanto un pequeño bolso, pero igualmente muy elegante y lo miro confiadísima

- Iré contigo a Fukuoka- aviso al pelinegro, cosa que él no lo tomo del todo bien, claro

**Esta es mi familia… La familia de la que nunca puedo alejarme **estaba, molesto y decepcionado más que nada

…

En el aeropuerto, el pelinegro caminaba a un lado de la rubia, era bastante vergonzoso, pero no podía poner objeción ya que le iba mal… ella era quien traía el equipaje de él. Llegaron a una de las sillas de espera para abordar el avión. El pelinegro se sentó molesto

- Siéntate aquí, iré a facturar- le aviso

- Nunca podre facturar solo- se quejo sin mirarla

- Te dolerán las piernas de caminar por el aeropuerto- le respondió mirándolo- si les pasa a tus piernas, ¿Cómo se lo podre compensar a tu difunto padre?- cuestiono viéndolo

- Pero nuestro difunto padre no dijo que tenias que ayudarme a facturar- se quejo aun sin mirarla, él quería hacerlo

La rubia puso cara triste, segundos después el pelinegro la volteo a ver y se quedo mirándola, a el no le gustaba ver a su One-san triste ni así

- Está bien, Esta bien. Me quedare aquí sentado- le dijo para que se calmara

La rubia sonrió victoriosa, entonces tomo la maleta y comenzó a avanzar hasta la caseta de facturalizacion de la maleta

El pelinegro solo tomo la pantera rosa y la miraba mucho

**Mi padre tenía 60 cuando me tuvo, su único hijo varón. Así que todos me tienen entre algodones, protegiéndome. No me dejan hacer nada, así que en verdad no sé hacer nada. Es por eso que me cambie a la universidad de Fukuoka **sonrió feliz **¡seré libre! **

- Como cambias dentro de mí en este hermoso momento. Por eso he rezado al cielo durante 500 años, rezando por nuestro destino aquí en la tierra, el cielo me destino a ser un árbol; las raíces de la carretera que tu cambiaras, a la luz del sol, las flores se abren. Cada flor, la esperanza de mis pasadas vidas- decía una dulce voz, era de una mujer se escuchaba como escuchar a un bello ángel recitar algo mandado del Cielo

El pelinegro se quedo embelesado por la canción

- Que bonita voz- decía, estaba volteando poco a poco para poder ver a la chica que recitaba las palabras que recién había escuchado

- Mientras te acercas escucha con cuidado, estos hermosos pétalos son el fervor de mi ilusión. Mientras por fin caminas a mi lado con indiferencia…- Sasuke que había volteado, solo veía el libro que la chica sostenía en manos y las mejillas, ya que no estaba volteado del todo- tras de ti caen. Amigo, esos no son pétalos de flores… es mi marchito corazón- el pelinegro estaba por verla ya bien, cuando la rubia llego e hizo que volteara la mirada

- Sasuke, tu tarjeta de embarque- le entrego la rubia al muchacho, que él solo la tomo reaccionando apenas, el asintió y se levanto. Camino detrás de la rubia, entonces cuando iba a voltear para poder verle el rostro, la chica solo le dio la espalda y su gran masa de cabello no se podía ver, porque tenía un gorro que lo tapaba, bufo y al voltear, se golpeo con una persona y algo de los papeles que tenía en sus manos, cayó ante el impacto del golpe que recién fue revido, el no pareció notarlo y seguido caminando detrás de la rubia

- Gracias señorita- le dijo el anciano a la chica que le acababa de leer el libro- este era el poema favorito de mi difunta esposa. Gracias por leérmelo- estaba muy agradecido el hombre con la chica, además del gorro, traía unos lentes grandes por el Sol

- De nada- sonrió, entonces se levanto. Ella vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas un tanto aflojada, un pantalón gris se los holgados, unas zapatillas negras, accesorios. Tomo su maleta y camino para tomar su avión, al hacerlo noto algo en el suelo, entonces lo levanto. Miro a todos lados a ver si alguien no lo buscaba

- ¿Qué estúpido perdería su tarjeta de embarque?- se pregunto molesta, por el idiota que había sido. Vio el papel y busco el nombre del propietario- Uchiha Sasuke

…

La rubia iba delante del pelinegro, estaban por ir a abordar

- tu tarjeta de embarque- ordeno la mujer

El pelinegro le paso los papeles y espero a que ella prosiguiera. Ella se puso a buscarlo, pero no salió, entonces miro al chico- ¿Dónde esta tu tarjeta de embarque?- le pregunto viéndolo

- eh…- alcanzo a decir, la mujer le señalo el papel, entonces el miro a todos lados… la obvia respuesta era que él no tenía idea

- La perdí- soltó al fin

- ¿Dónde la perdiste?- cuestiono la mujer viéndolo con bastante desesperación

- Creo que fue cerca de donde me fui a sentar, mientras te esperaba- murmuro el pelinegro sin estar seguro

- Para encontrarlo, será dífila- comento la rubia

El pelinegro suspiro

Se escucho el sonidito de los avisos del aeropuerto

_Pasajero de Marchers Aeuport de vuelo CI7959 con destino Fukuoka, Sasuke Uchiha…- al pelinegro se le ilumino el cielo- su tarjeta de embarque esta en atención a clientes, por favor, pase a recogerla_

…..

La rubia y el pelinegro llegaron a atención de clientes rápidamente

- Hola, señorita- saludo cordialmente la rubia por la estupidez que había hecho su 'hermano menor'- Este es Uchiha Sasuke- le mostro un pasaporte para comprobarlo

- Déjeme echarle un vistazo- observo la foto, luego miro al pelinegro- cierto, esta es su tarjeta de embarque- aclaro la mujer, para pasarle la misma

- Gracias- sonrió la ojinegra, el Uchiha quería tomar sus papeles, pero la rubia los alejo de el- déjamelo a mí. Luego la sujetaras mal y la volverás a perder- era por prevenir, observo la tarjeta, que tenía algo- ¿Por qué hay un papel aquí?- cuestiono la rubia viendo

Sasuke se lo quito

- ¿Qué papel?- pregunto y detrás del folio estaba un papel color anaranjado, esos para dejar pequeñas notas y decía _**Estúpido**_- ¿estúpido?- se pregunto el pelinegro

Flash Back-

La chica del gorro se puso enfrente de la mujer que atendía el lugar. Se quito el gorro que cubría toda su cabeza, dejando ver sus hermosos y raros cabellos rosados y unas cuantas mechas de color negro, le quedaban muy bien, dejo el gorro arriba de su maleta y se quito los lentes para ponérselos de forma de diadema, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos orbes verdes como las esmeraldas, ella era toda una belleza

- ¿Tiene pequeños papeles?- cuestiono la pelirroja

La mujer le entrego ese tipo de papeles, le paso una pluma… escribió, lo pego en la tarjeta y se lo dejo a la mujer, yéndose a su destino

End Flash Back-

- ¿Quién dejo esto aquí?- cuestiono la rubia preguntándose, ¿Quién le dijo estúpido a su niño?

- La chica que encontró la tarjeta del embarque lo pego aquí- informo la mujer

Sasuke por su lado seguía viendo la notita

- ¿Estúpido? ¿De verdad soy estúpido?- se preguntaba, aunque era verdad… ¿Quien perdería algo tan importante y luego en un aeropuerto?

- ¿Por qué ibas a ser estúpido?- le pregunto la rubia defendiéndolo, aunque dentro de ella, pensaba lo mismo

- ¿No mientes?- buscaba un consuelo, y no creía en las palabras de la rubia

- Sasuke-chan, ¿estas seguro de que puedes vivir allí solo?- le pregunto, cambiándole de tema, para continuar con eso

El chico asintió

- ¡Si! ¡Puedo!- se creía muy capaz de hacerlo- ¡no dejare que nadie vuelva a llamarme estúpido!- estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y obviamente no dejaría que volviera a pasar algo parecido

**Ojala les haya parecido interesante, les prometo ke no se van arrepentir, es realmente buena, solo es de ke le den una oportunidad:)**

**Oneegaai, necesito saber lo kee piensan, porfavor dejenme un Review**

**puedo dedicar capis:)**

**Gracias y ke Dios los Bendiga:D**

**Reviews:D Onegai**


	2. Cap 1, parte 2

**Hola, muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de darle a la siguiente hoja:D, espero les guste el Fic, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, porke es muy bonito, los hara reir, divertirse, molestarse, drama y los hara llorar. Tiene de todo, espero le den una oportunidad y lo vean, porke significa mucho para mi, ke ustedes como lectores le den una oportunidad a la Hisotoria:D**

**El sasusaku estará pronto:D**

**Como dije, estoy subiendo en fic en otro lado es , esta un poco mas avanzado**** Mi sobre nombre es el mismo, Like_Sasusaku**

**Gracias y sigan leyendo, saben ke significa mucho para mi, aunque sea un Review**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

De Sasuke Uchiha 'Niño rico, a Maeda Shouta 'Fea cabeza de Seta, vergüenza de la sociedad' PARTE 2

Ellos abordaron el avión, y en ese mismo avión iba la chica que lo había llamado estúpido… En la ciudad de Fukuoka se veía el hermoso paisaje que era la misma, tenía parques, bibliotecas, tiendas, cines, etc.… Ahora habían llegado a la universidad de esta.

Se encontraban fuera de la misma y ahora observaban los alrededores

- El ambiente de la universidad es agradable- comento la rubia

El chico solo la miro y miro hacia el frente

- Adiós- le cambio de tema completamente; estaba por caminar cuando la vieja lo detuvo

- ¿Qué adiós?- cuestiono viéndolo molesta

- ¿No dijiste que cuando llegara a Fukuoka volverías a casa?- pregunto incrédulo

- No puedo, tengo que matricularte y luego ver los dormitorios, así me quedare más tranquila- más bien que sugerencia era una orden por parte de la rubia

Sasuke bufo molesto

- ¡No soy un niño!- se quejo mirándola, eso le molesto mucho- ¿a que estudiante universitario lo llevan sus padres a matricularse?- le dijo con ironía

- Fuiste capaz de perder tu tarjeta de embarque… ¿Cómo voy a saber si no te perderás?- cuestiono la rubia mirándolo fijamente… era cierto, el lo había perdido, como podía confiar en él con algo así

- ¡hmp!- 'dijo' molesto porque era verdad

- ¿Qué significa ese 'hmp?- objeción la rubia mirándolo molesta

El pelinegro volteo la quijada de lado contrario. Mientras la rubia solo bufo, ella le tomo la maleta para caminar ella y el la siguió, le paso a un lado y le quito la misma. El empezó a caminar a paso rápido, para así evitar a su hermana mayor, pero la misma lo seguía

…

Entraron al lugar de matriculación, cuando empezaron a caminar…

- ¡One-san, allí!- le dijo, la mujer volteo a donde le indico y el pelinegro corrió a donde si era

- ¿Dónde?- cuestiono mirando- ¿debería ser allí?- indico hacia el frente, donde se había ido corriendo el. Noto que su hermano pequeño no estaba ahí y entre tanto muchacho que pasaba por ahí, no podía distinguir a su niño

Sasuke sonrió victorioso, entonces paso entre las personas y se acerco a la mesa, para pedir sus papeles de matriculación

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto uno de los señores de ahí

- Soy Uchi…- fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que ganaba más poder que el

- Maeda Shouta- dijo el 'nombre' del chico. Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre volteo y ahí estaba la rubia. El hombre busco los papeles

- ¿Quién es Maeda Shouta?- cuestiono viéndola

- Maeda Shouta- sonrió la rubia al hombre, este los encontró

- Estudiante Maeda Shouta bienvenido a nuestra universidad- le dijo amablemente el hombre, le dio los papeles a la rubia- ahora puedes pagar la matricula

- Gracias- le dijo la rubia, para dar la vuelta

- ¿Quién es Maeda Shouta?- le seguía preguntando el pelinegro sin entender

Ella solo le dio la espalda y siguió caminado

- no te vayas, Onee-san- le pidió el pelinegro a la rubia, mientras la seguía

Llegaron fuera de las instalaciones de matriculación

- Onee-san- le hablo mientras, ella detenía el paso- ¿Por qué soy Maeda Shouta?- cuestiono viéndola

Ella se acerco a él y le hablo en un tono bajo, para que nadie escuchara

- Nuestra familia es rica, ¿y si la gente lo descubre y te hace algo?- cuestiono viéndolo, lo hizo por su seguridad- tengo miedo

- ¡ya estas otra vez!- se quejo el pelinegro- vas a decirme que somos muy ricos y yo soy el único hijo varón…- se quejo- y los demás tienen motivos ocultos para acercarse a mi

- Exacto, exacto- le dijo mientras le hacía señal de que no hablara tan fuerte

- No quería ir y volver de la universidad con guardaespaldas- el pelinegro de verdad se estaba hartando con todo lo que le salía la ojinegra- con coches de luego que me llevan a todas parte. Por eso vine aquí- expresaba lo que quería

- Es por eso que utilice, un nombre falso para la matricula- expreso la mujer mirándolo- solo recuerda que somos muy pobres y estarás a salvo- le recomendó la rubia

- No me lleve tu dinero esta vez, ni utilice tu tarjeta de crédito- espeto, estaba arto de que lo tratara así, y más cuando ya quería estar solo- estoy utilizando el dinero que ahorre desde que era pequeño. ¡Fingirme pobre no es un problema!- le dijo de una, tomo el papel de la matricula ya pagada- pero, ¿Por qué un nombre falso?- seguía insistiendo el pelinegro

- ¡tranquilízate un poco!- exigió la mujer mirándolo- Desde que dijiste que querías venir a una universidad en Fukuoka… te matricule con un nombre falso- le explicaba la rubia al muchacho para sacarlo de dudas- solo recuerda una cosa, nuestra familia es muy, muy pobre y tu eres el pobre Maeda Shouta - le informaba la mujer a su hermano menor, para que no hubiera un mal entendido

- ¿Por qué Maeda Shouta?- se quejo- ¡es horrible!- no le gustaba el nombre que ella había elegido- ¿lo olvidas?- le pregunto

- ¿Ehh…?- no entendía

- Cuando eras pequeño, en la pantera rosa, salía un hombre que se llamaba Shouta… ¿Cómo le decían?- haciendo que el pelinegro reaccionara, pero este no dijo nada, porque obviamente no recordaba- Da Lang, Da Lang…Da Lang, Da Lang- haciendo el sonidito de la Pantera Rosa

- ¿Por qué aun te acuerdas?- le pregunto haciendo el muñeco mas a el

- ¡claro que me acuerdo! ¡Tú también!- le dijo segura de eso

- ¡Lo olvide!- no quería acordarse de eso

- Lo recuerdas, solo estas avergonzado- la rubia capto la indirecta de parte del pelinegro

- ¡Hmp!- le dijo'

- ¡HMP!- lo imito en forma de burla y comenzando a reir

El pelinegro tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar arto de la ojinegra, en eso tropieza con una chica, haciendo que todas las cosas de la misma cayeran al suelo

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpaba el pelinegro con la chica. El se puso de cuclillas para ayudarla, cuando estaba por tomar uno de los libros, en lugar de hacer eso, el tomo la mano de ella, fue como si una corriente eléctrica le llegara por todas partes, miro hacia el frente y la vio. Tenía el cabello suelto, su color era amarillo de muy buen ver, largo, lacio y a simple vista sedoso además de que se notaba mucho que lo cuidaba demasiado, sus ojos azul como el cielo tan hermosos que tienen una intensidad de hacerte soñar, y una sonrisa hermosa… que fue lo que le dedico al chico haciendo que se sonrojara y se quedaran mirando por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que ella miro a su mano, el también lo hizo y al instante soltó su mano apenado

- Lo siento- se disculpaba con ella por su error

- Esta bien, no hay problema- le dijo amablemente, mientras tomaba los libros que se le habían caído, el igualmente tomaba otros, hasta que se levantaron y se los entrego

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpa con ella, por lo apenado que estaba

- Esta bien, ¿eres nuevo estudiante?- le pregunto la rubia amablemente

- No…- negó con la cabeza- No, no, soy un estudiante que ha sido cambiado de escuela- suena el burro por todas partes. Ella rio

- Hola, soy Yamanaka Ino- sonrió- puedes decirme Ino

El asintió

- Hola, soy Sasu…- fue interrumpido por un carraspeo de garganta de parte de su 'hermana'- soy Maeda Shouta

Ella sonrió divertida

- Eres muy gracioso, Shouta- ella se veía que era muy amable aparte de guapa- ¿ya has escogido un club?- le pregunto de casualidad

- ¿Un club?- pregunto el Uchiha, ahora Maeda mirándola

- Si, desde el club de baile te damos la bienvenida- le decía sincera con sus palabras junto con amabilidad. Ella extendió su mano, el estaba por tocarla pero dudo, no quería volver a sentir ese

- ¿El club de baile?- le extraño ese ofrecimiento, tomando en cuenta de que acababa de llegar

- Si. ¿Sabes bailar?- le pregunto mirando al 'Maeda'

- ¿Bailar?- cuestiono sin entender la pregunta

- Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang…- susurro por lo bajo la 'hermana' del pelinegro, el, la volteo a ver y siguió mirando a Ino, entonces le sonrió con un sorno 'no'

- Si no sabes bailar, no importa ¡te esperare en el club!- decía de la manera más linda y sonriéndole, entonces le paso por un lado al pelinegro siguiendo su camino

El pelinegro volteo a ver como se iba, estaba como que un tanto flechado, así que solo la miraba irse con sus grandes lentes puestos, y feliz, la chica lo miraba y sonreía, para después volver a caminar normalmente. La rubia se puso enfrente de el, arruinándole la fantasía

- ¡HMP!- le 'dijo' y siguió su camino a paso firme

La mujer solo lo seguía con un orgullo enorme

…

Sasuke había entrado a su respectiva habitación que compartiría, ninguno de los de ahí se había dado cuenta, estaban perdidos con una revista que tenían en un escritorio. Los chicos voltearon y lo vieron, se asustaron por la apariencia tan 'sosa' que tenía el pelinegro

- Debes ser el estudiante recién llegado- asimilo uno de los de ahí, tenía el cabello corlo rojo como el fuego, unos color grises y profundos, a simple vista despreocupados… tenía un muy buen ver, era **muy **atractivo. El otro tenía el cabello de color amarillo alborotando dándole un atractivo muy bien parecido, sus ojos azul como el cielo unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas y un cuerpo de infarto, era atractivo **demasiado** para el gusto de cualquier mujer.

- Si- saludo Sasuke emocionado, porque sería la primera vez que tendrá amigos, no olvidemos que la rubia esta con el

El pelirojo se levanto a saludarlo cordialmente

- ¡Hola, soy Akasuna no Sasori!- saludo el ojigris amablemente, para que se estabilizara y no sintiera miedo, eso era típico de él y el rubio. El rubio también se levanto

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto!- también lo saludo con amabilidad el rubio hiperactivo haciendo señas de paz

El pelinegro y la rubia se miraron e hicieron las mismas señas

- ¿Akasuna no Sasori? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?- voltearon a verlos

- Si. ¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestiono Sasori esperando respuesta al igual que el Uzumaki

- Hola, soy Sasu…- fue nuevamente interrumpido por la rubia

- Maeda Shouta, Maeda Shouta, Maeda Shouta- repitió 3 veces, para que Sasuke se lo grabara y no cometiera una estupidez

- Ahora lo sabemos, ¿Por qué lo repite 3 veces?- se pregunto el rubio viendo la escena con cara de estúpido, entonces asumió- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- repitió su nombre como la rubia lo hizo anteriormente

- Yo… Akasuna no Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori- repitió de la misma manera estúpida que lo había hecho el rubio

Ellos solo sonrieron a tremenda estupidez que habían hecho los compañeros de cuarto de 'Shouta' (Sasuke y Tsunade)

- Y tú debes ser la abuela, abuela, abuela- asimilo el rubio mirando a Tsunade

La rubia se molesto de cierta manera

- No soy la abuela, abuela, abuela- decía entre dientes

- Entonces debe ser la madre, madre, madre- dijeron los dos dándole sentido a la cosa

Sasuke se empezó a reir por lo bajo. La rubia trono los dientes y ya casi estaba a punto de golpear a los muchachos insolentes

- ¡Soy su hermana, hermana, hermana!- les grito molesta y a punto de tragárselos

- ¿He…he…hermana?- tartamudeo Sasori mirando sin entender

- ¿co…co…como es posible?- se preguntaba Naruto asombrado, ya que las edades eran notables a simple vista

- ¿es…es… es para tanto?- pregunto Sasuke con las tonterías de estos chicos que le estaban agradando mucho

La rubia ignoro todo y camino por el lugar. Tenía un estante donde estaban los chicos en el escritorio, posters pegados por algunos lados, muebles, etc.… el otro lado donde era entrada al cuarto, había una cama individual pegada a la paredes y a un lado de esta pero pegada hasta la pared estaba una litera de dos plantas, a un lado un buro pequeño con una lámpara. A un lado de la cama individual había una pequeña mesita y enfrente de las mismas había una puerta que era el baño. A un lado del buro, estaba un closet y en el piso había unos dos tapetes regados por diferentes direcciones; en el mismo espacio había un poster de Doraemon

- Mira lo pequeño que es este lugar, comprimir tres personas aquí- decía observando con asco el lugar, ya que estaba acostumbrada a muchas comodidades- las mucamas de nuestra casa tienen habitaciones más grandes que esta- expresaba- ¡Mira este enredón! ¡No es terciopelo! ¡Es algodón!- decía tomando las mantas de la cama individual- Nuestras mucamas…. ¿y si Shouta se vuelve alérgico?- preguntaba con bastante desesperación

- ¿Ustedes son muy ricos?- susurro Naruto al pelinegro por ver la reacción de la rubia al ver el lugar

- No tenemos dinero. Somos muy pobres- les decía, porque eso era lo que había acordado con su hermana, pero esta sin darse cuenta se estaban pasando de la raya y de la cuenta, además de que lo decía lo bastante alto, para que Tsunade lo escuchara, pero estaba perdida viendo las mantas

- ¿Muy pobres?- cuestiono Sasori sin entender- pero tu hermana lo acaba de decir- exigiéndole saber lo de que los tipos de tela sacados de la cabeza de la rubia que miraba para todos lados

- Ella… ella…- pensaba, y recordó- tiene la enfermedad de 'las alucinaciones de la riqueza'- al escuchar eso, la rubia lo miro irónica y desconcertada

- ¿Alucinaciones de la riqueza?- cuestionaron al mismo tiempo Sasori y el rubio

- Si, es una enfermedad rara- explicaba, para que la rubia se diera cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata, que no era parte del plan- debes ser muy, muy pobre. Súper, súper pobre y empiezas a imaginar que eres rico- les explicaba

- Cuanto más lo dices, mas exageras- se metió la rubia por primera vez desde que se puso a observar todo el panorama- ¡no estoy enferma!- le grito molesta

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y la miro para que recordara

- ¡si! Lo estas- espeto mirándola- ¡y además es grave!- ella no captaba- ¿Por qué no ibas a imaginar que tienes mucho dinero?- le pregunto- ¿No somos muy… pobres?- cuestiono guiñándole el ojo, fue ahí donde la rubia reacciono a todo

- Cierto. Somos muy pobres, muy pobres- recordó lo que habían acordado ellos dos

- Que pena, en realidad nosotros también somos pobres- les dijo Naruto entendiéndolos- pero no tanto como para contraer esa enfermedad- recordando ese detalle- tu familia es claramente más pobre que la mía. Eso es muy triste

- Si, muy triste- dijo Sasuke mirando a la rubia

- muy triste- decía la rubia

El pelinegro entonces recordó algo que también iba incluido en el acuerdo

- Hermana, es hora de que te vayas- recordó el pelinegro. La rubia hizo carita de perrito triste como anteriormente en el aeropuerto lo había hecho- Ese truco no funcionara esta vez- le advirtió, para que no comenzara con lo mismo. Ella torció el gesto- ¿no acordamos que después de matricularme y de venir al dormitorio, te irías?- cuestiono viéndola- Y me prometiste que antes de que me gradué, no vendrás a visitarme a Fukuoka. Y desde que era pequeño me enseñaste que hay que mantener las promesas- para la rubia eso fue un balde de agua fría, porque era verdad, ella se lo había estimulado

- Esta bien, entonces me voy- la rubia no se movía y lo miro- de verdad me voy- decía, porque creía que el pelinegro la iba a detener

- Adiós- le dijo 'Shouta' despidiéndose de ella con la mano

Ella miro hacia el frente y volteo a ver a su 'hermano'

- Me voy- decía, miro al frente, paso por un lado de la maleta, dejo **su **bolsa arriba de la maleta de él y camino hacia la salida. Cuando la rubia salió, a él se ensancho la sonrisa de la cara y miro al rubio y al pelirojo

- ¡hola! ¡Hola!- decía mientras lo saludaba de mano- ¡Hola, soy Shouta!- estaba emocionado, ya que jamás se había separado de la rubia. Al momento de decir _Shouta _fue como si un rayo lo partiera, ahora tendría que estar fingiendo sobre su identidad, también sintió la presencia de alguien que ya no quería, volteo y ahí estaba era la rubia otra vez

- ¿Cómo es que has vuelto?- el pelinegro la miraba, de verdad que se estaba hartando

- Yo…- se acerco a la maleta y tomo la bolsa que **apropósito **había dejado sobre la mesa- olvide mi bolso- se excuso

- espero que esta sea la definitiva- le aviso de antemano

La rubia solo suspiro

- Yo… de verdad me voy- esperaba alguna objeción de él, pero Sasuke solo le hizo el ademan con las manos de adiós. Tsunade suspiro entonces ahora sí, se fue

- Mucho gusto- decía emocionado al ver a sus nuevos amigos

- Igualmente Shouta- decían los 2 verdaderamente emocionados por el nuevo. La puerta se escuchó varios toques… Sasuke bufo, iba a ir, pero Sasori y Naruto lo detuvieron

- Nosotros nos encargamos- le dijeron para que no fuera y saliera de ese transe

Abrieron la puerta, era la rubia

- Yo…- fue interrumpida por los chicos

- Todos sabemos que te vuelves a ir- le dijeron seriamente, artos al igual que el pelinegro que ni se inmutaba a mirarla. Ella se asomo, pero él la evito, entonces la puerta poco a poco comenzó a cerrarse, dejándola sola en el pasillo

…

Tsunade estaba fuera del edifico ahí en la calle, consiguiendo un medio de transporte, se detuvo un taxi, entonces ella subió a la parte trasera

- Al mejor hotel de Fukuoka- ordeno la rubia **¿Intentas echarme? ¡No iré a ninguna parte! **Pensó la rubia, mientras iba en camino al hotel

…..

Ya era de noche. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama individual miraba a la litera de dos camas, donde estaban sus amigos; Sasori dormía en la litera de arriba y Naruto en la de abajo… Sasori estaba recostado en la pared a medio dormir, y Naruto recargado en la parte que conectaba las literas con una almohada para acomodar su cabeza y medio tapado con la cobija, estaban a medio dormir ya que Sasuke estaba emocionado por su primer día y ellos le contaban las cosas

- ¿Cómo es la Universidad Kanoha?- cuestiono el pelinegro a los chicos, estaba entusiasmado y nervioso

- La universidad Kanoha, es una de las universidades públicas con más renombre- le informaba Sasori entre sueños

- Lo sabes con mirarme- le dijo con mucha modestia el rubio y sonriendo entre sueños

- ¿Quién quisiera mirarte?- le bajo el ego el pelirojo, igualmente soñoliento- viniste a la universidad en busca de chicas guapas- le dijo adivinado por lo que viene cualquier chico de 20 años

- ¿Chicas guapas?- cuestiono el pelinegro mirándolos

- Si, nuestra escuela esta llena de chicas guapas- afirmo Naruto. Mientras le decían eso, Sasuke recordó su pequeño incidente con Ino, la rubia que lo había invitado al club de baile, el sonrió como idiota- ahora mismo…- les iba a contar, pero solo escucho los ronquidos por parte de ambos chicos, ya cansados. El suspiro **Solo, sin Tsunade, sin guardaespaldas. ¡Con compañeros de clase, amigos y chicas guapas! Estoy tan nervioso por mañana. Dejando atrás a Sasuke Uchiha, ¡ahora soy Shouta Maeda! ¡Mi vida empieza ahora! **Pensaba Shouta con muchos ánimos, se quito los lentes que traía _siempre _y se recostó en su cama, a un lado puso a su apreciada pantera rosa y comenzó a dormirse

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero les haya gustado mucho, porke lo bueno esta por delante, esto es para ke vean por donde va la historia y se ubiquen, se ke no les gusta como es Sasuke, pero nimodo chicas, yo tampoco lo kiero asi, pero es un AMOR, ya verán porke lo digo. Obviamente no se kedara asi siempre, cambiara, apartir del Capitulo 6, pero todavía falta un poco. El sasusaku empieza en el Capitulo 2, asi ke trankilitos**** Y gracias por pasarse, Qe Dios Los Bendiga a Todos**


	3. Cap 1, parte 3

**Hola, muchas gracias a Monika-N & MitorOlas, porke a pesar de ke únicamente haya tenido dos comentarios, para mi significaron BASTANTE, estoy completamente agradecida con ellas y espero ke ellas me sigan con la historia de ahora en adelante, ya que como dije Prometo NUNCA dejarla**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**La historia no es 100% igual que la original, tiene algunos cambios para ke la historia al mundo Naruto, tenga mas Coherencia y las cosas ''Vergonsozas' ' ke hara Sasuke, no se comparan con las ke hace el actor Original en la historia**

**Los dejo Leyendo y espero Porfavor Reviews:D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.**

Eran las 7:30 AM, Sasori y Naruto estaban apurados al cambiarse, ya que a las 8 comenzaban las clases ellos, ya estaban terminado de arreglarse, cuando voltearon a ver al pelinegro; este seguía dormido. Los se acercaron al pelinegro

- Shouta, ¡Shouta!- se miraron los dos, ya sabían cómo despertarlo- ¡MAEDA SHOUTA!- le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, el reacciono y despertó de golpe. Extendió los brazos en espera de algo. Sasori estaba tosiendo porque le dolió esa gritada que dieron, Naruto se dio cuenta de la postura de Shouta y lo miro sin entender

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- cuestiono el rubio mirándolo

- ¿No van a vestirme?- estaba esperando que hicieran algo, ya que en su antigua casa, lo vestían, cosa que como estaba soñoliento

- Bromeas. No somos tus sirvientes, ¿Por qué íbamos a vestirte?- le pregunto Sasori sin entender

A Sasuke fue como si le pasara un rayo por la cabeza, lo había olvidado

**Cierto, pensé que seguía siendo el señorito en Tokio. Despertado por los sirvientes que me ayudan a vestirme **Sasuke los miraba pos su pequeño error, en la mañana

- ¿A que esperas? ¡Rápido, levántate! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- le grito Naruto al pelinegro

El pelirojo miro su reloj

- ¡Ya es tarde! Nos vamos- los dos se levantaron en camino a la puerta

Sasuke miro su reloj de mano y se levanto rápidamente, para ir al closet a sacar su ropa y vestirse para alcanzar a los chicos

- ¡Espérenme!- ya se estaba poniendo las calcetas. Se puso una camiseta de rayas en el pecho rojas y amarillas, un short blanco a la rodilla, unas calcetas blancas y unos tenis igualmente blancos, rápidamente se acomodo los cordones, se puso los lentes, tomo su mochila y corrió detrás del pelirojo y del rubio

Corrió por todo el campus de la escuela, cuando estaba a punto de pasar la velocidad se le fue de las manos, haciendo que el pelinegro callera en el jardín que estaba afuera del edificio.

…

En el salón, el pelinegro entro con varias ramas en su cabeza, se paso en la puerta

- ¡Hola a todos!- saludo. La mayoría de los del salón se levantaron rápidamente hacia la puerta, corriendo en manada a ver lo de afuera... el pelinegro se quedo sin entender, estaban pasando Naruto y Sasori que él los retuvo- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono el pelinegro sin entender, porque todos se habían levantado

- ¡Vienen tres bellezas!- le dijeron, entonces tomaron al pelinegro del brazo y lo sacaron para que viera de quienes se trataba

Por el pasillo venían caminado 3 chicas, una que era la cabecera y las otras dos a los costados. La del lado derecho tenía el cabello suelto, ondulado y un fleco que le cubría toda la frente de lado, era de color entre naranja y rojo su cabello, tipo como que Fiusha, sus ojos marrones y muy lindos, era blanca, llevaba un vestido negro estraple, 15 centímetros arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras de 8 centímetros, su cabello hacia que ella resaltara una gran belleza. La del lado izquierdo, tenía el cabello castaño, amarrado en dos coletas y un fleco de lado tapando toda su frente, le daba un aura de inocencia y hermosura, sus ojos marrones; llevaba un blusa de tirantes hasta arriba de la rodilla de color café, unos mayones negros, junto con unas botas del mismo color, se veía muy linda. La que hacia el comenda tenía el cabello rubio largo, lacio y sedoso, sus ojos azul cielo, llevaba un vestido tipo camisa que era tapada por la falda arriba del ombligo, la falda era beish y la blusa blanca. Unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, se veía muy linda, además de que llevaba una bolsa beish de la de moda

Sasuke al mirarla y reconocer a la rubia dijo por lo algo

- Ino…- decía mientras la miraba. Sasori y Naruto lo miraron al instante impactados

- ¡¿Conoces a Ino?- le preguntaron el pelirojo y el rubio desesperados y sin poder creerlo

_- _No la conozco- negó, ya que solo se había cruzado con ella el día de ayer, pero a la vez mirando a la rubia- ¿Quiénes dijiste que son?- le pregunto a Sasori, mientras las chicas caminaban con glamur

- Las tres bellezas de la universidad Kanoha. Tenten Ama es la de del cabello castaño, Tayuya Akasuna es la del cabello como que Fiusha y la que las comanda Ino Yamanaka- finalizo el pelirojo embobado por la belleza de las tres chicas

- Si, son las bellezas más inteligentes de nuestra universidad, todos se vuelven locos por ella. Sobre todo por Ino. No solo es guapa e inteligente además tiene una gran personalidad ¡Y es hija del director! ¡La mayoría de la gente la adora!- decía Naruto con cara de estúpido y soñador como semejantes mujeres

- ¡Si, si! ¡Mira, me sonríe!- alzo la voz Sasori embobado

- ¿Estas ciego? ¡Me sonríe a mí! Mis ojos no se equivocan- afirmo Naruto seguro de sí mismo

El pelinegro se quedo viéndola más de la mitad, para cuando acordó todos ya estaban dentro del salón y el timbre ya había tocado, se había quedado soñando con la rubia. Rápidamente fue a la puerta del salón, entro y busco donde sentarse, todas estaban ocupadas solo dos estantes de la fila de en medio no, entonces él fue a sentarse en el que estaba atrás del sobrante, el volteo a ver a todos **¡Estos compañeros de clases parecen todos amistosos! ¡Debe ser fácil llevarse con ellos! **Sasuke estaba emocionado mirando a todos lados cuando se cruzo hacia donde estaban Sasori y Naruto que lo miraban como que advirtiéndole algo, negando con la cabeza, él creyó que lo estaban saludado, así que el igualmente lo hizo. En el saludo, alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se golpeara con el asiento de enfrente. Los que estaban ahí rieron algunos por lo bajo, Sasuke levanto la mirada y volteo hacia atrás, era una chica. Vestía un pantalón negro, unas zapatillas negras, una camiseta de manga con dibujillos negros y grises, contando que la camiseta es negra, un saco gris arriba de ello. Unas pulseras de plata y oro, una pulsera negra con estampado de plata eso de 'chico malo aquí', un collar negro, tenía el cabello rosado y largo hasta la espalda, unos mechones negros por todos lados, sus ojos verdes orbes, apagados y fuera adentro de ellos. La chica tena una pierna en la parte del asiento del banco, su mano recargada en su rodilla y miraba al pelinegro de manera muy fría y daba miedo, además que de ella salía un aura de maldades y de escalofríos.

- Este es mi sitio- informo mirándolo de manera seria y terriblemente fría e igualmente molesta

- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo mientras se levantaba para irse al de enfrente, cuando estaba por sentarse ella lo interrumpió, que no había quitado la posición que tenía que cuando lo golpeo, solo lo había seguido con la mirada

- ese sito es para que yo ponga los pies- le dijo, el la miro, la pelirosa avanzo, hizo el banco un poco a la derecha, entonces se sentó en su lugar, subió una pierna al banco que anteriormente había mencionado, y se recostó sobre su sitio, se sentó de una manera muy vulgar pero mirándola a ella, era de una manera de miedo y de que ¡no te acerques! Al pelinegro no le quedo más remedio que quedarse ahí parado, cuando le estaba dando la espalda ella le hablo- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces allí de pie? Me tapas la vista- le exigió mirándolo molesta y en esa posición de miedo- ¡SIENTATE!- le grito

- Si- asintió y se sentó en la parte que no estaba ocupada por el pie de la pelirosa en ese mentado banco

Un pelinegro de coleta y un gordo de cabello castaño a lo lejos solo se reían del nuevo, la estupidez que estaba haciendo, siendo humillado por una chica, aparte de que tiene una apariencia bastante patética

El pelinegro se sentó y entonces miro hacia donde estaban los chicos, con cara de auxilio. Ellos subieron los hombros y sintieron mucha pena por el **No podemos ayudarte **fue lo que le dijeron en señas. Sasuke se atrevió a voltear a ver a la pelirosa, pero esta al notarlo, se molesto con mucha demanda y le dio una cacheta muy fuerte en su mejilla, de tal modo que hizo que la cara del pelinegro volteara hacia el frente, los lentes que traía se voltearon

- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba nuevamente, aunque no sabía que había hecho mal ahora, se acomodo los lentes entonces

…

Iniciando ya las clases con el toque de campana, el profesor estaba delante de todos. Su cabello era plateado, sus ojos negros aunque tenía medio ojo tapado, se veía joven no más de 30 años…

- Estudiantes, ha empezado el segundo año. Tenemos un nuevo alumno que viene de Tokio- informo el peli plateado, Sasuke que seguía intimidado por la pelirosa y seguía delante de ella, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- vamos a darle la bienvenida, dejemos que se presente a si mismo

Los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir, ahora esperar a que el chico dijera algo, pero de él no Salía absolutamente nada

- ¿No puede ni levantarse? ¿Es un hombre?- cuestiono un chico de cola de caballo pelinegro y con ojos cansados, a la vez riéndose

- ¡El jefe te llama, levántate!- ordeno el gordo que estaba a un lado del cola de caballo, castaño y de ojos cerraditos por lo obeso

- Soy… Maeda Shouta…- dijo por lo bajo, no sabía si lo hacía bien, además de que la experiencia con la chica de atrás lo dejo aturdido

- ¿Qué? No te oímos- se quejaron los mimos chicos que lo hicieron hablar

- Soy Maeda Shouta- dijo en modo de desespero, los compañeros comenzaron a reírse por el modo como lo había dicho el muchacho

- ¿Maeda Shouta?- cuestiono el pelinegro que se burlaba de él con anterioridad- ¡Tu padre debe odiarte para ponerte un nombre tan desafortunado!- le grito, el salón completo se empezó a reir, a excepción de Naruto, Sasori y la pelirosa que permanecían callados. La pelirosa solo observaba como era molestado por los demás y el no se atrevía a decir nada

….

Terminadas ya las clases, los chicos estaban caminando por el pasillo

- Mi padre y mi madre no me odian. Me quieren- les decía, porque no quería que creyeran lo que dijo el otro chico- murieron y no pudieron verme crecer- estaba muy apenado el pelinegro

- ¡No te molestes con ese Shikamaru! ¡Es así de despreciable!- le decía molesto Naruto, el tampoco lo soportaba y mucho menos ahora, haciendo al nuevo la nueva burla de la clase

- Si, es importante por aquí, si peleas con el no será bueno para ti- le advertía el pelirojo. Meterse con Shikamaru no era una buena opción para nadie- ten cuidado

El se quedo mirando para el suelo, entonces se animo a mirarlos

- ¿Tan feo es mi nombre?- les pregunto. El nombre de algún modo le parecía estúpido, pero a la vez bueno

- ¡Un poco!- le grito Sasori para que no se ofendiera tanto

- Pero no podemos hacer nada. Solo podemos culpar a los padres- ameritaba Naruto, ya que esa era la única opción

- No, yo culpo a mi hermana- se le salió sin pensarlo

- ¿Por qué a tu hermana?- lo miraron confusos los chicos

El iba a decir algo pero recordó las cosas **¡casi lo digo! **

- No…- negó- Sasori, Naruto… ¿nuestros compañeros de clase me odian?- pregunto de pura casualidad ya que él lo sentía así y pues como nuevo estudiante y que esta experimentando este tipo de cosas, obviamente no quiere sentir este tipo de cosas y menos con gente que jamás ha tenido contacto- Shikamaru se burlo de mi, y la chica de atrás mío tampoco parece que le guste mucho- él se refería a de amigos

El rubio y el pelirojo se miraron aterrado

- ¡Ellas es Haruno Sakura! ¡A ella no le gusta nadie!- le grito Sasori para que supiera de quien estaban hablando

- Si y ella tampoco le gusta a nadie, ni nadie le hace caso- agrego Naruto con cierta preocupación y molestia sobre eso

- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono sin entender, ya que la chica no tiene nada de malo

- Tiene una personalidad muy rara, no es sociable y es excéntrica- contesto Sasori para que se alejara de esa 'gótica'- ella es una… rara- solo por el hecho de que se hiciera a un lado de todos

- Y es famosa en la escuela, es chica mala- decía Naruto ya que él no quería estar cerca de ella- todos la odian- expresaba mientras lo decía con cierto molestia. Además, ella sabe Judo, así que siempre esta pegando a la gente. Si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo… Y la llaman 'Sakura-san'- Naruto lo decía bastante molesto, algo trae en contra de esa pelirosa

- Estoy de acuerdo con lo de que siempre pega a la gente- decía Sasuke mientras se sobaba su cabeza de hongo

- ¡Si! Así que ven a sentarte a nuestro lado- comento Naruto cambiando de personalidad a una hiperactiva y divertida

- ¡Ahora que estas sentado delante de ella, estas muerto!- balbuceo Sasori aterrado ya que a el no le gustaba la personalidad de esa mujer

- ¿Muerto?- se quedo sin entender- ¿Qué me va a hacer?- cuestionaba, eso lo ponía de los nervios de punta

Ellos voltearon a su lado izquierdo, a Sasori se le pusieron varias gotitas de asustado y el rubio solo frunció el seño dándose una actitud de molesto. El pelinegro sospecho de lo que ya se trataba entonces se tenso y volteo poco a poco a su lado izquierdo. Volteo y vio que la chica venia caminando con un aura negra que daba escalofríos, caminaba molesta y fríamente como siempre. Camino y paso a un lado de el, eso fue como si a él se le saliera el alma, estaba por irse, pero una mano lo detuvo en su hombro

- ¡Hey! Niño de raro- le hablo, el pelinegro volteo poco a poco y la miro, era la ojijade

- Sa… Sakura-san- tartamudeo por los nervios de hablar con esa chica

Ella torció los labios

- Eres muy rápido adaptándote, ¿no?- cuestiono la pelirosa

- Gracias por el cumplido Sakura-san- tan inocente el pelinegro que ni cuenta se dio de lo que realmente quiso darle a entender

La pelirosa se molesto y lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que el chico se moviera de lugar por la fuerza empleada en el golpe

- ¡no era un cumplido!- le grito hastiada de la estúpida actitud del chico

- Gracias por el no cumplido, Sakura-san- le dijo arrepentido de lo que había hecho y era un error

- ¿Dónde te cortaste así el pelo?- cuestiono su compañera de clase, mirando su corte ya que no le agradaba en lo absoluto

- ¿Eh?- se quedo sin entender esa pregunta

- Te estoy preguntando donde te cortaron esa fea cabeza de seta que es la vergüenza de la sociedad- dijo la chica molesta por la ignorancia

El pelinegro rio divertido, entonces se empezó a peinar ese extraño corte hacia abajo y volteo a verla con esa misma cara

- Sakura-san, ¿quieres mi corte de pelo?- le pregunto viéndola

- ¡Ni de broma!- espeto con mucho asco hacia ese estúpido corte de pelo. Sasuke solo bufo- Con la boca abierta así… ¿no tienes miedo de que te entren las mosquitos?- le preguntaba la Haruno mirándolo con pena

- ¿Mosquitos?- pregunto y miro a todos lados paralelos- ¿Dónde?- seguía buscando con la mirada a los mentados mosquitos. Un ruidito se escucho de un animalito, entonces un golpe contra una mejilla también sonó

- Esta… justo… aquí- dijo la pelirosa al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano de la mejilla del pelinegro y se trataba de sanar ese dolor que tenia

- No tienes porque pegar tan fuerte- le exigió el pelinegro molesto por esa acción de la chica

- ¿de dónde dijiste que venias?- cuestiono viéndolo

- Tokio- espeto mientras ella solo suspiro

- Que coincidencia, yo también soy de Tokio- lo decía mientras doblaba sus labios

- ¡Sakura-san! ¿Tu también eres de Tokio?- le pregunto 'levemente' sorprendido

Ella se molesto

- ¡¿No puedo?- cuestiono en una voz temerosa haciendo que el pelinegro se hiciera para atrás por el tono utilizado de la chica

- Si, si- balbuceo temiendo por esa mirada de miedo de parte de la chica

- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- cuestiono viéndolo exasperada

- Uchi…- iba a decir pero recordó lo que tenía que decir- Maeda Shouta

Ella se rio levemente

- ¿Maeda Shouta?- cuestiono viéndolo- ¿te crees el mejor amigo de la pantera rosa?- le pregunto viéndolo

El la miro impresionado

- ¿Sabes quién es el mejor amigo de la pantera rosa?- no entendía como ella lo supiera

- El mejor amigo de la pantera rosa es… Da Lang Da Lang- hacia el sonidito

- Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang- también se unió

- Que también lo llaman Shouta- le dijo la chica, el pelinegro se impresiono demasiado y la tomo de la mano

- ¡De verdad lo sabes!- decía con felicidad

Ella deshizo el agarre

- ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?- le pregunto viéndolo sin entender ese 'toque' de felicidad- Cuando era pequeña y mis padres no estaban en casa, siempre veía la pantera rosa- lo decía de la manera más fácil, como si no fuera nada

- ¡Yo también!- le dijo emocionado y viéndola- Los dos somos de Tokio, y a los dos nos gusta la pantera rosa- entonces volvió a tomar sus manos emocionado- ¡Sin duda podemos convertirnos en buenos amigos!- le decía con una ilusión tan inocente, que ella no lograba comprender. Ella lo miro seriamente, mientras el tenia la cara llena de felicidad, entonces decidió la pelirosa hablar

- ¿quieres ser buen amigo mío?- cuestiono observándolo

El asintió feliz. Ella por alguna razón se molesto y lo tomo del cuello, acercándolo a ella

- ¿Te atreves a ser buen amigo mío?- le pregunto gritándole. El se quedo en silencio, en ese momento llegaron Naruto y Sasori corriendo hacia ellos

- ¡Shouta! ¡Es la hora de ir a nuestro club!- le grito Naruto mientras lo tomaba del brazo para empezar a correr y dejar a la pelirosa sola, pero antes de eso, el rubio la miro terriblemente y la chica solo lo evito, haciendo como que no vio nada. Sasori miro a la pelirosa cuando estos empezaron a correr

- Sakura-san, nos llevamos a nuestro nuevo estudiante, para que se una a nuestro club- aviso Sasori y corrió detrás de ese par. La pelirosa solo observaba como se iba, estaba molesta por lo mencionado por el pelinegro, pero a la vez desconcertada por la mirada del rubio, sabía muy bien porque él la miraba así, pero no decía nada después de todo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno espero ke les haya parecido de 10 esta Tercera parte**** porke a mi si mee gusto, además de ke cada vez se pone meejoor, Apartir del capitulo 3 Biene lo BUEENOOO! Ustedes tienen ke seguir leyendo para entender y captar todo, porfavor no dejen de Leer, porke un poco de SasuSaku se acerca**** El cambiaso de Sasuke sera apartir del capitulo 6**** Falta un Mucho, pero mejor tarde ke nunca, además de kee sera lo mejor, porkee MUCHA COMEDIA**

**Gracias y espero Reviews:D**


	4. Cap1, parte 4

Hola, muchas gracias por el comentario que me dejaron

Gracias a la chica que me dejo el ultimo Review, Setusuna... Se lo agradezco completamente

Bueno, les dejo la parte 4 y pues anteriormente no les habia dejado el titulo del Capitulo pues porque no me alcanzaba el espacio para ponerlo de encabezado, y pues eh decidido ponerlo en el capitulo

Espero sus comentarios y de ahora en adelante, subiré un capitulo por cada 2 Comentarios, no pido mucho, solamente animo y pues comenten si les parece bien o no, aunque ya les dije Aprtir del capitulo 3, se pone mucho mejor;) hasta ahorita tengo hasta la ultima parte del capitulo 2... ustedes deciden si sigo subiendo

Los dejo leyendo...

'De Sasuke Uchiha "Niño rico", a Maeda Shouta "Fea cabeza de seta, vergueza de la Sociedad' Parte4

Salieron hasta la puerta del edificio, donde todos entraban y lo miraron sus amigos

- Te acabamos de salvar, tienes que recordar devolvernos el favor- aviso Sasori mirándolo

- ¿No te dijimos?- le pregunto Naruto- te dijimos que te mantuvieras alejado de Sakura- le dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente y muy molesto por eso

- Si, es peligrosa, ¿no te diste cuenta, como te trataba?- cuestiono Sasori, sin darse cuenta de que las palabras de Naruto eran con sentimiento, cosa que Sasuke lo noto

- Pero Sakura-san no da tanto miedo como dicen- se sincero el pelinegro defendiendo a la chica gótica

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto alterado el rubio al chico pelinegro

- Porque sabe que el mejor amigo de la Pantera Rosa es…- Lo interrumpieron

- ¿Quién?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¡Da Lang! También conocido como Shouta- lo decía en una forma de sabiduría

- ¿Shouta? ¿Da Lang?- se preguntaron los dos

- Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang- en lo que lo decía Sasori capto y empezó a cantar con él. Naruto se molesto y los interrumpió

- ¡Eso no importa!- les grito - Aunque Sakura lo sepa, tú no eres la Pantera Rosa y no te harás buen amigo de ella- espeto Naruto viendo la 'realidad'- ¿está bien?

- Naruto, ¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?- cuestiono Sasori

- Si- susurro- No lose… Solo sé que ahora voy al club de baile- recordando ese detallito y evitando hablar más de la ojijade

- Es cierto o llegaremos tarde- recordó Sasori, el rubio y el pelirojo se miraron y entonces empezaron a correr a donde sería el lugar, 'Shouta' solo los siguió

…..

En el lugar de Baile, una manada de chicos venia corriendo hacia la entrada del mismo, corría para poder apreciar a las 'tres bellezas' más de cerca hasta que llegaron y las vieron. Venían caminando del otro lado y se detuvieron, como siempre Ino era la de en medio. Shouta, cuando habían estado corriendo cayó al suelo por los golpes de los demás chicos que también querían estar en el club.

- Gracias a todos por estar tan dispuestos por entrar a nuestro club de baile… pero, en la sala de baile no cabe tanta gente- Comenzó por decir Tenten, el espacio era mediano, pero el tamaño de chicos que había venido eran demasiados- Así que, hemos decidido hacer una fiesta fuera de la escuela. Esperamos que todos quieran participar- decía la chica con determinación

- La gente que quiera ir, que venga a pedirme una invitación- se agrego Tayuya sonriente como siempre y con, como ellas dijeron papeles en las manos- el aforo es limitado- agrego la chica, con invitaciones de diseñador

En ese momento todos los chicos fueron corriendo hacía las 'tres bellezas' para tomar una de esas pocas invitaciones, al hacerlo, Shouta cayó por completo al piso con dolor por el maltrato de los chicos al querer estar en ese lugar y con las chicas más hermosas de la universidad. El apenas estaba alzando la vista, se acomodo las gafas y miro al enfrente, nuevamente toda la manada venia de regreso, el solo grito del terror y otra vez los golpes fueron cayendo sobre él, haciéndolo a un lado. Naruto y Sasori caminaron tristemente hasta llegar a donde estaba su amigo

- Shouta, no conseguimos ninguna. Vamos- avisaron los dos al mismo tiempo

El pelinegro solo asintió, los chicos se acercaron a él y lo levantaron ayudándolo, además de que ahí seguían esas mismas chicas. Estaban por irse

- ¡Hey!- se escucho una voz femenina

Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo

- ¡Ah…!- repitieron queriendo saber que pasaba

- ¡tu!- era la rubia, la que comandaba a las chicas más hermosas de la Universidad. Yamanaka Ino, las que les hablaba

- ¿Yo?- se preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, que igualmente se señalaron

- ¡Tu, Maeda Shouta!- hablo divertida la rubia con el comportamiento de los chicos

Naruto y Sasori lo miraron sin creer que Ino le hablaba a él. Shouta solo se quedo en silencio, la rubia camino hacia el

- Tu, ¿me recuerdas?- cuestiono el pelinegro viéndola sin entender

- Por supuesto- respondió ella con una sonrisa- te guarde una invitación- aviso ella

- ¿Enserio? Nosotros también queremos ir- repitieron al mismo tiempo el rubio y el pelirojo mirando a la ojiazul esperanzados

- Vengan juntos- agrego la chica mirándolos a los tres para complacerlos- Los amigos de Shouta-kun también son mis amigos

- ¡Gracias, Shouta!- dijeron los dos felices por lo que les acababa de pasar

- Shouta-kun, espero que puedas unirte a nuestro club de baile, ¡te llevaras bien con nosotras!- le decía la rubia mirándolo con ternura- ¡en representación de nuestro club, bienvenido!- agrego la ojiazul mirándolo, ella extendió la mano para aceptarlo. Shouta solo observaba sin saber que hacer

- ¡acéptala!- dijo Naruto

- ¡Yamanaka Ino, quiere darte la mano!- le decía Sasori sorprendido y no quería que el pelinegro echara a perder esa oportunidad

**Darle la mano a Ino… **El pelinegro acerco su mano poco a poco, hasta que ella, lo tomo, en ese momento volvió a recuperar esa conexión eléctrica **Cielos, ¿Cómo es que hay unas manos tan suaves en este mundo? **Se preguntaba capturado el chico. Minutos después el pelinegro seguía en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que le estaban acariciando la mano e igualmente besándola, cuando se dio cuenta era el pelirojo junto con Naruto, Shouta rápidamente alejo la mano asqueado por el comportamiento de ambos

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- cuestiono mirándolos- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No estaba en otra parte?- se preguntaba. Los dos amigos se levantaron y pusieron su brazo de ambos en los hombros del pelinegro

- Puedo entender cómo te sientes porque tocaste la mano de Ino-san- argumento Sasori con mucha sabiduría por ese hecho

- ¡olvidaste decirnos que conocías a Ino-san!- le grito Naruto mirándolo molesto

- No la conozco. Acabo de matricularme aquí, no conozco a nadie- se defendió Shouta mirando a sus amigos

- ¿Entonces porque es tan amable contigo y te guardo una invitación?- le pregunto Sasori con ganas de saber la razón, ya que es muy raro ese tipo de cosas, provenientes de las tres bellezas, sobre todo, proveniente de la misma líder. Naruto solo lo observaba en busca de respuesta

- Si es así, es porque antes me choque con ella, eso es todo- se seguía defendiendo el muchacho

- ¿Es tan buena contigo porque te chocaste con ella?- le pregunto, era muy estúpido esa excusa que les decía el pelinegro- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntarle el rubio

- ¡Tu, hijo, eres demasiado afortunado!- lo alabo Sasori- ¿Por qué te guardo una invitación? ¡Me enfada!- decía pensando el chico

- Quiero tocarla- refiriéndose a la mano de Shouta

- Yo también quiero tocarla- dijo Sasori, que también quería tocar, donde lo había hecho Ino

Sasuke 'Shouta' levanto su mano y los miro a ambos

- No les dejare tocarla- y hecho a correr, en ese instante Sasori y el rubio corrieron detrás de el

….

En un lugar de madera, en el centro de la ciudad, estaba un lugar donde era la fiesta, como había contado, era de madera, así para poder llamar más la atención, tenía un muy buen ver el local, además de que se veía muy bueno, música encendida y muchos chicos divirtiéndose. Shouta estaba viendo la invitación afuera del lugar, Naruto y Sasori estaban a un lado de el

- ¿es aquí?- cuestiono Sasori observando

- Eso dice la invitación- leía el pelinegro la misma. Shouta camino hacia la entrada, donde estaban dos hombres que eran los guaruras- Disculpe, ¿Es aquí una fiesta del club de baile de una Universidad Kanoha?- pregunto el chico por si las dudas

- Si- respondió el hombre

- Entonces, disculpe, ¿Dónde esta la entrada del restaurante?- cuestiono, creyendo que era otro tipo de fiestas, a las mismas que era acostumbrado, cuando vivía en Tokio

- Señor, esto es una discoteca, no un restaurante- le informo, haciendo que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de las verdaderas cosas

- ¿Una discoteca?- cuestiono Shouta sin entender y sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta, con lo que había preguntado el ojinegro

- Si, por aquí- le informo. Naruto y Sasori rieron como idiotas, ya iba en camino, pero el pelinegro los detuvo

- Esperen. No puedo. Nunca en mi vida he ido a una discoteca a bailar- les decía a los chicos, ya que si es una discoteca, se tiene que bailar, algo que él no sabía y ni se le pasaba por la cabeza. Sasori y Naruto sonrieron con burla acumulada- No, no, debería decir que lo peor que hago es bailar- les decía, ya que él no quería pasar ninguna vergüenza- ¡tengo miedo de entrar!- les decía

Naruto choco su mano contra su cara, mientras Sasori solo bufaba

- ¡Por favor! Se puede ir a una discoteca sin necesidad de bailar, si quieres solo puedes observar, ni te preocupes- lo calmo Naruto, para que decidiera entrar ya de una buena vez

- ¿Esta bien no bailar en una discoteca?- le pregunto el pelinegro a los chicos sin entender, ¿Qué más se puede hacer en una discoteca, si no es bailar?

- Desde luego eres pobre y pueblerino- asimilo Sasori viendo al chico

- ¡Estamos aquí para ver a las tres bellezas de la Universidad Kan!- le dijo Naruto sin importarle el tema de bailar- ¡No hemos vendió a bailar!

- ¡Si! ¿No quieres ver a Ino… bailar?- cuestiono de una manera muy poco racional el rubio

- ¿a Ino bailar?- se pregunto y los chicos asintieron entre risas, ya que eso era lo primordial

- ¡Si, mira a Ino bailar!- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo entre risas y desesperados… después de eso, ellos caminaron a la entrada. Shouta solo sonrió y camino detrás de ellos

….

Dentro de la discoteca, la música estaba muy prendida, era una electrónica, todos moviéndose al compas de la música, entre ellos las 'Tres bellezas' de la universidad Kanoha. Sasori, Naruto y Shouta, entraron… los primeros dos, entraron emocionados y riendo, mientras que Shouta con tan solo pisar el área, se tapo las orejas por el enorme ruido que había en la discoteca

- ¡Cuánto ruido!- dijo Shouta- No me gusta esto, me voy- les dijo dando vuelta, pero los chicos lo tomaron del brazo, sin dejarlo irse

- ¡Las discotecas son así!- le grito Naruto por el ruido

- ¿Qué?- pregunto

- ¡LAS DISCOTECAS SON ASI!- le gritaron Naruto y Sasori al mismo tiempo

Tomaron al pelinegro del brazo y empezaron a pasar entre las personas

- Disculpen, perdón, dejen paso- decía Sasori, pasando por las personas que habían en el lugar bailando, mientras Shouta no quitaba sus manos de sus orejas. Caminaron hasta dar vuelta, llegando a otro espacio donde estaban los chicos de su escuela, las 3 bellezas bailaban, entre ellas estaba Shikamaru y el gordo que siempre esta con Chouji que también bailaban. Ino volteo hacia donde estaban ellos y vio a Shouta. El pelinegro miraba a la rubia que bailaba, el se imaginaba que solo estaban ellos dos en el lugar, mirándose el uno con el otro, solo ellos dos y nadie más… Volvió a la realidad, la música paro y los universitarios aplaudieron.

Ino entonces saludo al pelinegro, Shouta volteo a todos lados, para ver si a él, era a quien estaba saludando… Los amigos de la rubia miraron a donde ella lo hacía. Ino lo señalo

- Tu- le hablo en señas

El pelinegro se señalo a, el mismo, ella asintió y le dijo que viniera con los ademanes

Shikamaru al ver eso, lo miraba con cierto resentimiento. Sasori lanzo al pelinegro para que se aproximara a la rubia, ya que no se movía solo se quedaba quieto… él empezó a caminar en dirección a ella

- ¡Ve!- le dijo Sasori

Shouta se acerco y llego hasta ella

- Hola- saludo el pelinegro

- Hola- sonrió- Atención todos, déjenme presentarle a un nuevo miembro en el club de baile- lo dijo observado a todos- el es…- fue interrumpida

- Shouta- dijo en forma de burla el Shikamaru, todos rieron

- El es Maeda Shouta- corrigió molesta por lo dicho del muchacho- Shikamaru-kun, ¿así es como se hacen nuevos amigos?- cuestiono la rubia mirando al pelinegro de cola alta seriamente

- Su favorita Ino le grito a Shikamaru, sería raro que no se molestara- susurro Tenten a Tayuya por lo bajo, la chica solo rio

- Parece que Shouta-kun debe tener cuidado- le dijo en el mismo tono, ya que creían que el muchacho era todo un fracasado

- ¡Ino!- le hablo Nara- ¿Qué es Maeda Shouta para ti?- preguntaba esperando respuesta- ¿Por qué tienes que presentarlo especialmente?- preguntaba, estaba desesperado, ya que él estaba obviamente enamorado de ella

El rubio miro al mencionado, cruzaron miradas. Ino le sonrió de una manera muy amable, y tomo su mano para caminar a la pista de baile, ya que había comenzaron una melodía tranquila, esa de las parejitas. Al llegar, la rubia posos sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, y él sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha, estaba nervioso, ya que como había dicho lo peor que le salía bailar, aunque este tipo de baile se podía saber cómo era la movida instantáneamente. Mientras bailaban Shikamaru miraba muy molesto, mientras Chouji lo trataba de tranquilizar, sus amigos (los de Sasuke) miraba la escenas envidiosos. De un momento a otro Shouta se sintió raro, entonces deshizo el lazo y la miro

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono la rubia

- Tengo que tomar algo, tengo sed- se excuso y de alejo rápidamente de ahí, captando la mirada de todos los espectadores, quedándose con la idea de que había dejado a Yamanaka Ino, bailando sola

…

Se acerco a las bebidas

- Me gustaría pedir una bebida- le hablo al hombre de la barra

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?- le pregunto el hombre ese

- Cualquier cosa- le dijo

El hombre, le dio entonces un vaso de tequila, el pelinegro sin saber solo la tomo y empezó a beber, en eso Shikamaru llega y lo voltea, Shouta se queda mirando al vaso asqueado, con el liquido acumulado en su boca

- ¡Maeda Shouta, te advierto…!- fue interrumpido, ya que el pelinegro había escupido el líquido

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es muy amargo!- veía el vaso con cara de fuchi

El Nara se molesto, entonces se dio un puñetazo, Shouta se movió y el golpe fue recibido por Chouji

- ¿Te atreves a escupirme alcohol en la cara?- le pregunto mientras lo tomaba de la camisa

- ¿Esto es alcohol? Pero yo no bebo- miraba el aun vaso que sostenía

El pelinegro lo miraba con demasiada molestia, ¿y quién no? Escupirle alcohol en la cara, que asco

- ¿Así que me escupiste en la cara?- le grito más molesto el chico, lo soltó del cuello, estaba por golpearlo…- ¿quieres morir?- pero Sasori y Naruto se pusieron enfrente del pelinegro, para poder detener esa pelean sin sentido

- No le pegues, no le pegues, no te enfades tanto- pidió Naruto defendiendo a su amigo en contra de ese brabucón con cara de cansancio- el club de baile esta dando una fiesta aquí… si pasa algo será malo para Ino y las demás chicas- lo hacían reacciona. Sasori asentía para darle la palabra a Naruto. Shikamaru reacciono y bajo la guardia, tenían razón. El chico se molesto nuevamente y apunto a Shouta en medio de sus amigos (los de 'Sasuke')

- ¡Cuando me veas, mantente alejado de mi!- advirtió el chico molesto y viéndolo. Dicho esto camino en dirección contraria, tomo a su amigo Chouji de donde estaba y se fue hacia donde estaban las chicas

El teléfono celular de Shouta comenzó a sonar, el lo tomo y contesto

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?- cuestiono el moreno al de la otra línea- ¿Hola? ¡No te oigo!- se quejo el chico, tapándose los oídos, pero no funcionaba el ruido era inmensamente fuerte- Voy a salir afuera- aviso en voz alta para que sus amigos escucharan

Salió y volvió a tomar la llamada

_- Hola- contesto_

_- ¡Sasuke-chan! ¡Soy tu hermana!- aviso la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea _

_- Hermana, ¿estas en Tokio?- le pregunto, porque no la había llamado, desde que ella se había 'ido'_

_- Yo… he llegado- le contesto la mujer rubia, cosa que no era cierta, ya que estaba en un hotel de la ciudad- ¿Dónde estabas hace un momento? ¿Por qué se oía tan ruido?- le pregunto sin entender la mujer _

_- Estaba en una discoteca- respondió a la pregunta de su 'hermana' _

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Una discoteca?- grito la mujer sobre el teléfono _

_- Una discoteca dónde vas a bailar- aviso de antemano a la mujer, para que no se preocupara _

_- ¿Qué haces en una discoteca?- preguntaba con demanda la rubia- ¿había chicas de compañía?- le pregunto, la mujer creía que estaba en un bar de mala muerte (prostíbulo, tabledance, etc.)_

_- ¿Chicas de compañía?- hablo sin entender el significado de lo que le decía la mujer_

_- Esas que les pagas para que bailen contigo- le contaba su hermana, diciéndole algo que él ni en cuenta _

_- ¿las chicas que bailan contigo, son chicas de compañía?- cuestiono sin entender, eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza _

_- Si, ¿las había?- pregunto la hermana desesperada por el chico _

_El pelinegro se puso a recordar_

_- Bueno, había muchas… pero- fue interrumpido por ella_

_- ¿pero que?_

_- Parecía que no había que pagar- le dijo sin entender lo que había mencionado anteriormente su hermana con respecto a las 'chicas de compañía'_

_- ¿No tenias que pagar? ¿Entonces porque querrían bailar contigo?- cuestiono la mujer_

_- Yo… yo tampoco lo sé. Iré a preguntarles- recordando a la rubia con la que había bailado anteriormente_

_- ¡No existen chicas de compañía que no quieran dinero! Sin duda hay algún problema ahí- asumió la rubia, ya que no creía que quisieran bailar con su 'hermano'- Espera, ¿Qué hacías en una discoteca?- retomando la pregunta principal_

_- Vine con mis compañeros de clase- excuso el chico_

_- ¿Qué compañeros son esos? ¡Llevarte a una discoteca!- la mujer se sobresalto- ¡No te hagas amigo de esos compañeros de clase!- le exigió demandantemente la rubia, aunque no fuera lo correcto ella lo hacía por molestia con el hecho de donde lo habían llevado _

_- Esas chicas de compañía son todas de nuestra universidad- le cambio de tema rápidamente, ya sabía cómo se ponía la ojiazul _

_- Cielos, ¿Qué mundo es este?- se pregunto la mujer- Sasuke, tienes que aconsejar a tus amigas que no vayan por el mal camino- le decía la rubia, ya que pensaba lo que no era- diles que no deberían venderse. ¡En la vida, cuando das un mal paso, todos se vuelven malos pasos!- comentaba la mujer un tanto preocupada- Y lo más importante… para ser hombre, ¡tienes que saber proteger a una mujer!- asumió la mujer decidida con lo que decía _

_- Esta bien, lo sé- contesto un tanto no seguro- Voy a ir… - fue nuevamente interrumpido_

_- ¿ir… ir a donde? ¿A la discoteca?- cuestiono la rubia sin quererlo dejar irse _

_- ¿No me dijiste que las aconsejara?- le pregunto él, dejándola callada, ya que eso era lo que ella le había dicho_

_- Bueno, si- recordó la rubia- entonces, adiós- asumió la mujer no tan convencida de dejar de hablar con el chico_

_Entonces colgó_

….

Por otro lado, un par de chicos caminaban fuera de la discoteca, se veía que estaban borrachos, ya que ambos muchachos se tambaleaban

- ¡Quiero seguir bebiendo, vamos a por otra copa!- dijo uno de los chicos. Tenía el cabello rosado y ojos de color diamante, el otro tenía el cabello violeta y los ojos negros

Un viejito se les atravesó por el camino

- Jóvenes…- interrumpió el anciano que pedía limosna, los chicos por lo borrachos lo empujaron

- ¡Piérdete! ¡Que fastidioso!- dijo el ojinegro. Entonces ambos empezaron a golpearlo sin razón aparente. Fueron interrumpidos porque fueron empujados por una fuerza demandante, al voltear vieron a una chica pelirosa y de ojos jades, era Sakura que los miraba con ira contenida

- ¡Pegando a un mendigo, avergüéncense!- exigió molesta, ya que estaban borrachos, el mendigo aprovecho para levantarse e irse como pudo

- Tomamos mucho alcohol, solo nos faltan algunas mujeres- asumió uno y vio al otro, el pelirosa asintió, entonces empezaron a acercarse a la pelirosa

- Pequeña, tienes un bonito cuerpo- decía el chico mirándola descaradamente- Vamos a divertirnos un poco esta noche- dijo uno de los muchachos por el alto alcohol que había ingerido, la pelirosa empezaba a retroceder

- ¡Piérdanse!- les grito la pelirosa molesta

A lo lejos, Sasuke volteo y vio lo que estaba pasando y al darse cuenta de que la chica era Sakura, corrió rápidamente hacia haya

La pelirosa retrocedió, los hombres solo reían, ella se molesto cada vez más y los miro seriamente

- Si no se van, no seré amable- amenazo la ojijade

- ¡Esta pequeña es muy agresiva!- hablo uno de los hombres entre risas

Estaban por acercarse por ella, al hacerlo, ella se cruzo por en medio de ambos chicos y los vio

- ¡Les aviso, no les conviene provocarme!- grito hastiada la chica

- ¡Que agresiva! ¡Tengo tanto miedo!- se burlo de ella el peli rosado

Shouta 'Sasuke' llego corriendo y se puso frente a la pelirosa rápidamente en modo de protegerla

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el pelinegro viendo a ambos chicos

- Hey- lo llamo la pelirosa, detrás de el

- Sakura-san, no te asustes, estoy aquí para protegerte- la quería animar y saber que él la iba a proteger a toda costa

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno espero ke les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus visitas y espero deveras muchos Reviews**

**Como dije, tengo hasta la ultima parte del capitulo 2 (consta de 5 partes) y estoy escribiendo el capitulo 3, depente de ustedes para seguir con el siguiente capi (2RR X 1 capiXD)**

**Gracias por todo y ke estén super bien QDiosLosBendiga**


	5. cap1, parte 5

Hola, gracias por el comentario ke me dejaron, a pesar de tener pokitos, les agradezco mucho ke pasen a leer Bueno los dejo leyendo y les digo, ke la historia va a ponerse mucho mejor

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

De Sasuke Uchiha "Niño rico" a Maeda Shouta "Fea cabeza de seta, vergüenza de la sociedad" Parte 5

Shouta 'Sasuke' llego corriendo y se puso frente a la pelirosa rápidamente en modo de protegerla

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el pelinegro viendo a ambos chicos

- Hey- lo llamo la pelirosa, detrás de el

- Sakura-san, no te asustes, estoy aquí para protegerte- la quería animar y saber que él la iba a proteger a toda costa

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién es este estúpido?- pregunto uno de los tipos borrachos

- Tu, fea cabeza de seta, vergüenza de la sociedad… ¡no te metas en los asuntos de los demás! ¡Fuera de mi camino!- le grito exigentemente la pelirosa, ya que sabía que el idiota solo se metía en algo que no haría nada

- ¡No quiero! ¡Soy un hombre!- le dijo, tenía muchas intenciones de defenderla, ya que eso era lo que le había dicho su hermana anteriormente- Para ser un hombre lo importante es… ¡Saber proteger a una mujer!- solamente subió los puños en defensa de la chica. El no iba a pelear, solo se iba a defender- ¡Si quieren pegarle, antes tendrán que tumbarme a mí!- les grito a esos tipos pasados de copas

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganad de que te peguen, pequeño estúpido?- cuestiono uno de esos hombres riéndose de el

- ¡Cumpliré tu deseo!- grito uno de los tipos, fue directo hacia él y le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara, Shouta lo había logrado detener, después se puso frente a la pelirosa, los chicos empezaron a golpearlo en la espalda y todo el cuerpo, el solo quería defender a la chica. Sakura solo veía como el pelinegro era golpeado por esos chicos

- Fea cabeza de seta- le hablo mirándolo

El tenía los lentes torcidos

- Sakura-san, ten cuidado- en ese momento uno de los chicos lo noqueo en el momento en que el pelinegro había bajado la guardia, cayendo al suelo desmayado. Después de eso la pelirosa los miro

- ¡Ustedes son unos desgraciados!- les grito, fue hacia uno de ellos, le dio un terrible golpe en la quijada, saliéndole sangre al tipo y cayera inconsciente, al otro sujeto lo pateo en el estimado y le dio un golpe en la mejilla cayendo del terrible dolor, ya que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana

…

Sasori y Naruto salieron de la discoteca en busca del pelinegro, ya que se había tardado mucho y no había señal de que hubiera entrado al mismo lugar

- ¡Shouta!- gritaron ambos chicos y viendo a todos lados en busca del muchacho

- ¡Shouta! ¡Shouta!- grito Sasori desesperado

- ¡SHOOOOOUTAAAAA!- grito Naruto terriblemente fuerte. Sasori del ruido lo golpeo- ¡auch!- se quejo

- Shouta no esta aquí afuera, ¿A dónde se habrá ido?- pregunto el pelirojo viendo a todos lados

- Llamemos a su teléfono- sugirió Naruto

- ¡SHOUTA! ¡SHOUTA! ¡SHOUTA!- no hizo caso y comenzó a gritar nuevamente el pelirojo

Naruto por su lado comenzó a llamar a su amigo, ahora solo esperaban que Shouta contestara

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la persona que buscaban, estaba muy cerca de allí que fue lo primero que notaron (N/A: El sonidito es el de la pantera rosa)

- No contesta nadie- aclaro Sasori- pero escuche algo

- Volveré a llamar- dijo Naruto desesperado por su amigo, ahora si escucharon el sonidito con mas precisión

- ¿Oíste eso?- cuestiono Sasori volteando a donde provenía la melodía

- Eso es…- recordaba el rubio

Ambos chicos se miraron y fueron corriendo a donde se suponía que era el hecho del crimen, ahí estaba tirado el celular de Shouta 'Sasuke', los dos al verlo lo levantaron pero así mismo se asustaron al notar que el propietario no estaba o no se veía en ningún lado

- ¡Este es el teléfono de Shouta!- asimilo Sasori al tenerlo en sus manos

- Ok, el teléfono de Shouta esta aquí pero, ¿Dónde esta él?- le pregunto el rubio desesperado, ya que ese pelinegro, aunque era un tonto le había caído muy bien

- El esta… ¿podría haberle pasado algo?- se pregunto Sasori un tanto asustado, ya que podría ser verdad

- ¡Calla! Shouta es tan pobre, su hermana es sucia, fea, vieja y esta enferma… ¡esperemos que no le pase nada!- Naruto a simple vista se podía notar lo preocupado que estaba por su amigo y mas por cómo estaban las condiciones de la familia

- ¡Cállate! Ni lo menciones- Sasori también estaba en el mismo estado que el rubio, no quería imaginarse algo malo- ¡estas gafando nuestra pobre y trabajadora juventud!- lo acuso, ya que no quería mortificarse de nada mas- ¡tienes un corazón terrible!

- Yo… Entonces, ¿Dónde fue?- le pregunto desesperado el rubio, no quería que pensara eso de, el, pero verdaderamente estaba muy preocupado por su amigo

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Quieres que lo busquemos?- le pregunto Sasori al ver el estado de desespero que tenía su amigo- ¡SHOUTA!

- ¡Shouta! ¡SHOUTA! ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR VIVO, TEME!- el rubio no podía quitarse esa preocupación de sus hombros, tenia tanto miedo- ¡No dejes que tu hermana de pelo gris, sobreviva a tu pelo negro!- él se refería a que su hermana estaba vieja y el joven y cómo era posible, que siendo tan joven se fue antes que la vieja esa

- ¡SHOUTA!- gritaron ambos chicos desesperados y entre lagrimas

….

Sueño-

Sasuke se encontraba en un ligar solo, muchas plantas, un tipo bosque tranquilo, al verse solo se sentía confundido, como había llegado ahí

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me estoy muriendo?- cuestiono el chico de grande anteojos volteando a todos lados

- No te asustes, te pondrás bien- le contesto alguien, su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, algo que dejaba llevar a cualquiera, tenía una voz dulce y linda, para cualquiera que la escuchase se quedaría a escuchar mucho mas, ya que te dejaba completamente embelesado

- ¿Quién eres? Tu voz es tan bonita- el pelinegro de cabellera de taza pregunto desesperado, la voz se le hacía tranquilizadora, pero el hecho de estar ahí, sin saber en que lugar lo asustaba de cierta manera

- Soy tu ángel de la guarda

- ¿Mi ángel de la guarda?- el chico realmente no entendía esas palabras- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi ángel de la guarda?- volvió a inquirir pensativo

- Como cambias dentro de mí, en este hermoso momento. Por esto, he rezado al cielo durante 500 años. Rezando por nuestro destino en la tierra. El cielo me destino a ser un árbol. Las raíces al lado de la carretera por la que tú caminaras. A la luz del sol, las flores se abren; cada flor, la esperanza de mis pasadas vidas. Mientras te acercas… escucha con cuidado. Estos temblorosos pétalos son el fervor de mi ilusión. Mientras por fin caminas a mi lado con indiferencia…- fuera del sueño, alguien sostenía la mano del pelinegro, estaban en la enfermería de la Universidad, la voz femenina y envidiablemente hermosa y tranquilizadora no dejaba de hablar, ni de sostener su mano con dulzura- tras de ti caen. Amigo, esos son pétalos de flor… en mi marchito corazón- el pelinegro estaba abriendo los ojos a lo que podía, ya que estaba sumamente cansado, veía lo que alcanzaba y lo que pudo ver fue una sonrisa, no solo una sonrisa sin la sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo ver en su vida, y esos hermosos ojos verdosos

- No te vayas- pidió el pelinegro viéndola como pudo

- No me iré, por favor tranquilízate y duerme en paz- pidió la voz femenina sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro aun inconsciente de lo que hacía- Duerme, despierta por la mañana y todo irá bien- le dijo finalizando la dulce voz de esos ojos verdosos, el pelinegro se calmo y pudo volver a descansar en paz

….

A la mañana siguiente el pelinegro despertó rápidamente al no sentir nada en su mano, se despertó como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero lo que pasaba era que le hacía falta, ese 'ángel'. En ese instante alguien tomo su mano con fuerza y severa preocupación, el volteo y era la rubia

- Shouta, ¿estas bien?- cuestiono la Yamanaka muy preocupada al ver su estado

- Ino- repitió viéndola sin entender que ella estuviera ahí

- Si soy yo- le contesto viéndolo- pero recuéstate, por favor, debes estar cansado- le dijo la rubia ayudándolo a que se acomodara. El pelinegro puso su mano sobre su cabeza y recordó aquella bonita voz

- ¿Era tu voz?- cuestiono el pelinegro mirándola y volviendo a levantarse

- ¿Eh?- la rubia no entendía a lo que se refería el ojinegro

- La que me trajo al hospital, la que me dijo que no tuviera miedo… ¿fuiste tú?- cuestiono viéndola con demanda

En ese momento los amigos de Shouta llegaron a la puerta, al ver que Ino tenía sus manos en las de Shouta, corrieron rápidamente hacia él y posaron las manos de ambos sobre las de ella, para poder sentir su toque

- Shouta, ¡no te mueras!- grito Sasori queriendo hacer un lado, el hecho de que tenía sus manos sobre la rubia

- ¡Shouta, no te debes morir!- ahora grito Naruto también en el mismo plan que el pelirojo

Ahora, ellos quitaron las manos de la rubia y cada uno con cada mano la estaba alabando, la rubia se quedaba con cara de no entender y un poco incomoda por la situación, Sasuke que estaba viendo todo eso, se quedaba mirando con cara de miedo o de que déjenla

- ¡Gracias, gracias!- le dijo Naruto sonriente a la rubia

- ¡Gracias por traer a Shouta al Hospital!- Sasori lo hacía de una manera demandante, tomando entre sus manos la de la ojiazul de manera loca

- No, oí que Shouta estaba herido y vine a visitarle en nombre del club de baile- corrigió la rubia, ya que ella no había sido quien lo trajo a ese lugar

- No, venimos al hospital y solo te vimos a ti- Naruto soltó sus manos y se levanto, diciendo lo mencionado

- Es cierto. Debes ser esa gente que hace buenos actos sin desear que otros lo sepan- la alabo el pelirojo. Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos y pensando quien había sido- Estoy tan conmovido

Sasori tenía las manos de la rubia en sus manos y sobándolas, la rubia como que se incomodo más de lo que ya estaba y la alejo de el

- Gracias- le dijo Shouta aun tratando de recordar lo ocurrido

- No fue nada. Ya que hay gente para hacerte compañía, me voy- le dijo amablemente, porque estar entre el rubio y el pelirojo, la hacía sentir un tanto incomoda

Ella se levanto fue a donde había una mesa y tomo su bolso, estaba por irse, pero la voz del pelinegro la detuvo

- ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?- le pregunto viéndola el chico de anteojos grandes

La chica lo miro, si quería quedarse pero no podía por lo incomodo que se sentía

- El club de baile tiene algunos compromisos, tengo que irme. Espero que te recuperes pronto para que puedas bailar con nosotros- le dijo la rubia sonriente

- ¿Bailar?- cuestiono, recordó en ese momento lo que le había dicho su 'hermana'

_**Sasuke-chan, tienes que aconsejar a tus amigas que no vayan por el mal camino. ¡En la vida, cuando das un mal paso, todos se vuelven malos pasos!**_

- Ino, me salvaste la vida pero tengo que aconsejarte… no bailes mas- le dijo recordando esas palabras que tanto como él y como su 'hermana' habían entendido mal

- ¿Por qué?

- Aunque no sé porque tengo que pagaste para bailar contigo… ser una chica de compañía no es bueno- le recomendaba

- ¿Una chica de compañía?- la rubia verdaderamente no entendía nada

- Si, ¿no eres una chica de compañía?

- Shouta, ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza?- cuestiono el pelirojo metiéndose en la conversación, ya que lo que decía el cabeza en forma de seta, era algo estúpido y sin concordancia- ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así a Ino que es pura como el hielo y el jade?- el chico no entendía por lo mencionado por su amigo

- Mi hermana dijo que si una chica baila con un cliente, es una chica de compañía- les decía muy seguro de sus palabras, ya que eso era lo que le habían dicho- E Ino bailo conmigo, ¿no es una chica de compañía?- les pregunto, ya que el tenia otro concepto

La rubia comenzó a reir con tal inocencia del pelinegro, ya que el chico había mal interpretado las cosas

- Shouta, ¡eres muy gracioso!- reía con esa inocencia que tenía el chico

…

En el cuarto de los chicos, esa misma noche… Shouta estaba sobre su cama un poco avergonzado y sus amigos riéndose por tal inocencia, ellos ya le habían explicado lo que era y lo en lo que el se había equivocado

- ¡eres demasiado gracioso! ¿Dijiste que Ino era una chica de compañía?- reían ambos chicos

- ¿Te golpeaste demasiado fuerte?- pregunto Naruto con lagrimas sobre sus ojos de la risa contenida- ¡Deberías haberte quedado en el hospital para hacerte un chequeo! Teme, ¿Cómo es que te habrán dado de alta?- preguntaba el rubio riéndose a más no poder

- ¡Ya basta!- les grito molesto el pelinegro, se había equivocado, pero a cualquiera le podría haber pasado- ¡dejen de reírse!

- Esta bien, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo es que saliste a hablar por teléfono y acabaste así?- cuestiono Sasori mirándolo, mientras que Naruto calmaba la risa

- Yo tampoco lo es- respondió sin recordar lo ocurrido- Solo sé que mi hermana llamo y entonces…

_**¡Soy un hombre! Para ser un hombre lo importante es, ¡saber proteger a una mujer!**_

El chico recordó al instante, sus amigos se asustaron por la cara que el pelinegro puso

- ¿Por qué nos asustaste?- cuestiono Sasori pasmado todavía por lo que había pasado

- Si no me lo hubiesen preguntado, me habría olvidado. ¿Dónde esta Sakura-san?- cuestiono rápidamente mirando a sus amigos, Sasori puso cara de que no entendía y Naruto en ese preciso instante frunció el seño

- ¿Haruno Sakura?- le pregunto el pelirojo para asegurarse, Shouta asintió

- ¿Te refieres a la mas antisocial, excéntrica, impopular, extraña chica, Haruno Sakura?- cuestiono el rubio viéndolo con una seño bien fruncido algo que pudo detectar el pelinegro

- Si, recuerdo que cuando me desmaye, ella estaba a mi lado- agrego el pelinegro seguro de lo que decía

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?- cuestiono el rubio

- Yo tampoco lo sé- bufo el chico, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber, porque el rubio siempre se molestaba cada que hablaban de ella- Solo recuerdo que había un grupo de delincuentes a su lado. Y entonces… y entonces…

- ¿Y entonces que?- cuestiono el Uzumaki molesto. Sasuke se puso a pensar y pensó lo peor, los miro

- Esa gente no le hizo 'eso' a Sakura, ¿verdad?- Sasuke temía que le pudieran haber hecho algo así

- ¿De que 'eso' estas hablando?- le pregunto el pelirojo hablando después de un rato de no decir nada

- ¡'eso'!- refiriéndose a una violación o algo por el estilo

- ¿Qué?- cuestionaron los dos

El se acerco a ellos y les susurro que tal vez pudieron violarla o algo así

- ¡IMPOSIBLE!- negó el pelirojo

- ¿entonces porque esos delincuentes abordaron a Sakura-san?- cuestiono Shouta viéndolos, no había otra explicación- Y Sakura-san es una chica débil, ¿Cómo pudo defenderse de esos delincuentes?- el pelinegro se preocupaba por el bienestar de la gótica

- Shouta, Sakura-san no es una chica débil como las demás- le aviso el Akasuna, ya que Sakura no era débil, era incluso muy fuerte

- ¡No me importa! ¡Que horror! ¡Soy un hombre pero no pude proteger a una chica!- se lamentaba y estaba avergonzado de el mismo, por el miedo de que le hubieran hecho algo a la pelirosa. Lo pensó mucho mejor- No. Mañana iré a la universidad y le preguntare- quería cerciorase de que nada le había pasado

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle algo así? Además, recuerda que se lo vas a preguntar a ¡- Sakura-san!- eso que el chico de gafas grandes quería preguntarle a la pelirosa era algo de descaro

- ¿No puedo preguntarle…- trago gordo- ''Sakura-san, no te hicieron 'eso' esos chicos''?- pregunto, de la justa manera como lo iba a hacer

Sasori se levanto de su asiento y lo miro negando

- ¡NO!- grito- ¡NO PUEDES!

- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono el ahora Maeda

- Piensa en ello… Si te dice que no, te mirara mal… o…- Sasuke se imagino en ese instante que la chica lo golpeara, que era lo más lógico por una pregunta tan descarada- ¡te llevas la paliza de tu vida!- era algo que era lo más seguro- Si llora y te dice que anoche le hicieron 'eso' un grupo de delincuentes, ¿Qué puedes decirle?- refiriéndose a otra posible reacción de la chica. Shouta comenzó a imaginarse a Sakura llorando por lo que le había pasado, luego que el asumía la responsabilidad del 'posible' hijo. Los 2 chicos se asquearon ya que ambos habían pensado en algo así, voltearon y vieron a Naruto recargado en la pared

- ¡Que espeluznante!- dijo Sasori

- Dejen de pensar cosas tan estúpidas, ¿okey? Como si eso fuera verdad, además tu sabes cómo es esa maldita, así que no piensen algo que obviamente no es- le grito al pelirojo- iré a caminar, ¡adiós!- y dio un portazo

- ¿Qué le pasa?- cuestiono Shouta

- Tuvo una mala experiencia con Sakura en el pasado, por eso la odia y no le gusta hablar tanto de ella- le aclaro

- ¿Qué experiencia?- le pregunto

- Ni a mí, me lo ha querido decir, solo sé que odia a Sakura- respondió el pelirojo- Pero bueno, el caso es que, ¿estas seguro de preguntarle algo así a Sakura-san?- le pregunto, ya que Naruto tenía razón, esa no deberá ser la reacciono de la ojijade

- Pues depende de ver cómo se comporta mañana en la universidad… sabré si preguntarle o no- respondió

- De acuerdo, tengo que llamarle a mí hermana, hace tiempo que no hablo con ella- le dijo Sasori cambiándole de tema

- Bueno, iré a buscar a Naruto para ir a dormir, ¿si?- le pregunto

- Adelante, si no vas tú, no regresara por el coraje, dile que tengo 4 tazas de Ramen- le recomendó

- ¿Ramen?- cuestiono el pelinegro sin entender

- Si, la comida favorita de Naruto, después de mostraremos para que la pruebes, como sea, ve por favor. Ve a la azotea es ahí donde va cuando se malhumora- le pidió

- Si- el chico salió del cuarto, y fue a subir las escaleras para llegar a la azotea donde le había dicho el Akasuna. Abrió la puerta y el lugar era muy extenso, tenia bardas, unas cuantas bancas, a lo lejos pudo ver a su amigo, estaba sentado en una banca con el seño fruncido. Fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado

- Sasori me menciono que tu traes algo en contra de Sakura, que tuviste una mala experiencia con ella…- lo interrumpió el moreno

- Si, fue hace tiempo, ella era amiga mía y de Sai- le estaba contando- Sai era rico como ella y con el paso del tiempo, ellos se hicieron novios, Sai era mi mejor amigo y Sakura también, hubo un momento que la familia de Sai perdió todo las inversiones que tenia, los amigos, la casa, el apellido, lo perdió todo, absolutamente todo… llego un momento en que Sakura vino y lo termino, sin importarle el amor que mi amigo le tenía, lo termino, mi amigo como ya no tenía ni para pagar la universidad y con el corazón destrozado, decidió salirse de la escuela y buscar trabajo él solo, para poder solventar a su familia… Sai no lo he vuelto a ver, pero lo lastimo de una manera macabra, yo desde entonces guarde un absoluto rencor en contra de ella, se que vas a decir que no es mi problema y yo no tengo nada que ver, pero Sai era mi mejor amigo lo conocía desde niños, cuando entramos en la secundaria, todos odiaban a Sakura porque era muy antisocial y hubo un problema con ella con otra chica, yo veía a Sakura sola, entonces me acerque a ella y le tendí la mano, solo yo de todos mis compañeros de nuestra edad, le tendí la mano y la hice mi amiga, hubo otra persona que le dio la mano, alguien a quien ella le tiene mucho cariño y que yo aprecio mucho, aunque hace tiempo que no lo veo. El caso es que yo le tendí la mano y la presente a Sai, se hicieron amigos al instante y en la universidad, fue cuando iniciaron y pasó eso… Sakura termino con él, pero no quería que yo le dejara de hablar, eso no lo quería, yo le dije que no me tenía que haber fallado de esa manera, no me molesto que ella terminara con él, porque yo sabía que en cualquier momento eso iba a llegar, me molesto que lo haya terminado por el dinero, por avaricia lo termino, fue en ese momento que deje de ser amigo de Sakura y no le he vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ella a mi tampoco, pero de varias maneras me he dado cuenta de que quiere que volvamos a ser amigos- le conto el rubio el rencor que le tenia

- ¿Por qué decidiste hablarle?- cuestiono el pelinegro

- Porque no me gustaba verla sola, me imaginaba yo en su lugar, como la trataban, lo hacían como si ella fuera un fenómeno, cosa que no era verdad… Sakura me ha querido buscar, pero mi orgullo manda- comenzó a reírse- Pero te aviso de antemano Shouta, si tu quieres hablarle adelante, cuando te falle me vas a dar más razones para odiarla

- Eso no va a pasar- le dijo

- Tú dirás- contesto el rubio

- Como sea, no quiero que te amargues por algo así, ven vamos, Sasori tiene 4 tazas de Ramen en la habitación- aviso

- ¡¿RAMEN?- se le iluminaron los ojos al instante a el Uzumaki

- Si- contesto

- ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¡vamos!- grito emocionado, estaba por correr cuando lo volteo a ver- De esto que te he dicho, ni una palabra, no se lo he contado a Sasori, porque a pesar que es mi amigo, todavía no le tengo la confianza necesaria, ¿de acuerdo?- le aviso

- Si no te preocupes- sonrió

- Vamos, teme- paso su brazo por los hombros del chico

- Vamos, dobe- contesto del mismo modo y riéndose con su ahora _Mejor amigo_

…..

Al otro día las clases habían comenzado, Sasuke desde que llegaron quería saber que era lo que había pasado con Sakura, pero por más que la buscaba no daba con ella, el volteaba a todos lados… entraron al salón y el banco de la pelirosa que era atrás de el, estaba vacío, temía por la seguridad de la chica y el saber el porqué de que ella no aparecía

- Estudiantes presten atención a esto… Hoy realizaremos la primera actividad de la clase. ¡Vamos fuera a hacer una barbacoa!- Dijo Kakashi a toda la clase

Todos comenzaron a hacer fiesta que era lo primero bueno que aparecía desde que iniciaron las clases. Sasuke no celebro ya que él estaba muy preocupado por la Gótica, entonces se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba el profesor

- Kakashi- sensei… ¿Cómo es que Haruno Sakura no ha venido?- cuestiono, ya que era el único que estaba preocupado por ella… o eso era lo que creía, ya que había cierto rubio que también lo hacía, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba

- ¿Haruno Sakura no ha venido?- al parecer ni el mismo maestro de había inmutado de su falta de asistencia- No me dijo nada, ¿Sabe alguien porque no ha venido?- cuestiono si por casualidad alguien tenía idea de su falta

- Por favor, esa Haruno Sakura, ¿la conocemos siquiera?- cuestiono Shikamaru molesto, ya que a él, no le importaba en lo absoluto- Además aunque desaparezca, no sabremos porque- lo decía de una manera muy ignorante, todos solo asentían a lo que él decía

Shouta solo se quedo callado y pensando cada vez más en ella

….

Rato después, todos estaban en uno de los lugares fuera de la Universidad, un campo con pasto verde, arboles y un gran lago cerca del mismo, todos estaban preparando la Barbacoa… todos reunidos

- Estudiantes, dividamos las tareas. Las chicas preparen la comida, los chicos enciendan el fuego- pidió Kakashi antes de retomar sus lecturas

- Está bien- dijeron todos, haciendo lo mandado por su maestro

- ¡Empiecen sus tareas!- ordeno y se fue a un rinconcito a comenzar a leer

Sasuke seguía viendo a todos lados para ver si había un rastro de la pelirosa

- Shouta, Nosotros vamos allí, así que tu ve allá, ¿esta bien?- cuestiono Sasori mirándolo y sacándolo de su trance preocupado

- Esperen- los detuvo, sus amigos voltearon a verlo- Cuando Shikamaru dijo desaparecer, me preocupe mucho, ¿creen que lo esta llevando muy mal?- les preguntaba, se notaba mucho que estaba tan preocupado por la chica

- No esta aquí, así que no podemos hacer nada- le contesto Sasori- pero Shouta, tranquilízate, pásala bien- lo quería tranquilizar el chico- Vamos a hacer la barbacoa y después hablaremos- dicho esto, los amigos de Sasuke, fueron a donde habían dicho anteriormente

Shouta fue a donde le habían indicado y comenzó a recoger ramas, que era lo que tenían que recolectar para encender el fuego. Había llegado a donde estaba el lago, tomo una rama y después volteo a donde estaba el lago y fue donde la vio, vio una cabellera rosada, que vestía de negro, no podía negarlo, era ella, era Sakura-san

- Sakura-san- la miro perplejo, nótese que la chica estaba de espaldas- Sakura-san- volvió a decirlo en voz alta, ella escucho y la ojijade al instante volteo- ¡No, Sakura-san!- el chico comenzó a correr hacia ella, creyendo que la Haruno tenía intenciones de lanzarse al rio

La pelirosa viéndolo como venia hacia ella, con su extraño peinado y sus torpes vestimentas, se quedo, ella tenía en mente que él, le iba a hacer algo, así que hizo a un lado, el pelinegro no pudo detenerse y en ese momento el que cayó al lago fue el mismo

El pelinegro al caer al lago, fue hacia la superficie, iba de arriba-abajo, ya que el chico no sabía nadar, movía los brazos de un lado a otro pidiendo ayuda, ya que él sentía que se iba a ahogar, la pelirosa al darse cuenta de eso, se metió al agua para poder ayudarlo, ya que el chico se había hundido, ella se sumergió y lo saco hacia la orilla

Lo puso contra el suelo, y comenzó a darle leves bofetadas para que reaccionara

- ¡Fea cabeza de seta, despierta!- al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, puso ambas manos en su pecho y comenzó a golpear su pecho de arriba-abajo, lo hizo como 4 veces, de su boca salieron tragos de agua que había tomado, aun el chico no reaccionaba- maldita sea, lo que tengo que hacer- puso su mano en la nariz del chico y la tapo, para después darle respiración boca a boca, se alejo de él y poco a poco comenzó a poder ver y tragos de agua salían de su boca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por leer, y pues como siempre les digo que espero Reviews de cómo les parece la historia y asi**

**Gracias por los comentarios y las visitas, buenos, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós:D**


	6. Cap1, parte 6

Hola a todos, bueno esta es la ultima parte del capitulo 1, espero que a todos les guste:D, disfrútenlo mucho y espero varios comentarios, porque todo se va poniendo MUCHO mejor espero kee estén comodos todos como va la historia y asi:D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parte 6

Sasori y Naruto habían llegado a donde estaba el campamento, bueno más bien a donde iba a ser la barbacoa, ellos ya traían las ramas que habían conseguido de cuando se separaron del pelinegro, al llegar miraron a todos lados a ver donde se había metido Shouta, pero al parecer no estaba por ningún lado

- ¿Dónde esta Shouta?- cuestiono Sasori, dándose cuenta de que no estaba donde se suponía que se tenían que encontrar

- No lose- contesto Naruto mirando a todos lados, pero prosiguió viendo lo que tenían que hacer, Sasori hizo lo mismo, pasaron unos segundos y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo

- ¡IMPOSIBLE!- grito Sasori mirando a su amigo

- ¡No otra vez!- Naruto estrello su mano contra su rostro

- De acuerdo con la rutina, deberíamos llamar inmediatamente a su teléfono- aviso el pelirojo, ya que no había tiempo que perder

- De acuerdo con la rutina, llamo a su teléfono- el rubio saco su celular y marco el número del pelinegro

- De acuerdo con la rutina, nadie contestara- recordó el pelirojo al rubio

- De acuerdo con la rutina, el teléfono de Shouta comenzara a sonar cerca- agrego el ojiazul, ya que eso era lo que había pasado, cuando se les perdió que fueron a la discoteca. En ese preciso instante comenzó a sonar una melodía de la pantera rosa- ¡De verdad lo hace!- alzo la voz el rubio, ya que eso era verdadero

- De acuerdo con la rutina- fue rápidamente interrumpido por el rubio

- ¡Déjate de rutinas! Rápido, busquémoslo- le grito el rubio, el chico comenzó a correr y colgó el teléfono

- Eso también es parte de la rutina- viendo como el chico corría a donde se escuchaba la musiquita

Corrieron hacia donde estaba el lago

- ¡Shouta! ¡Shouta! ¡Shouta! ¡Shouta!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, esperando que su amigo apareciera por algún lado

El teléfono del pelinegro volvió a sonar, fue entonces cuando lo encontraron, Sasori volteo y lo vio en el suelo, entonces contesto

_- Hola, hermana de Shouta- contesto el pelirojo _

_- ¿Cómo es que no contesto Shouta?- pregunto la rubia molesta, ya que ella deseaba que su hermanito, fuera quien le hubiese contestado, porque se supone que es el teléfono del Uchiha- ¿Dónde esta?_

_- Shouta, el… el… ¡desapareció!- no se aguanto y le dijo la verdad, porque nuevamente estaba preocupado por su amigo_

_- ¡¿QUE?- grito asustada_

El pelirojo colgó y volteo a ver a su amigo

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Naruto viéndolo

- Me colgó- le respondió

- Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto el rubio, porque ahora no tenían ni idea de cómo encontrarlo

- Vamos a decirle a Kakashi-sensei, para que todos nos pongamos a encontrarlo- sugirió el chico

Naruto no contesto, solo empezó a correr en dirección a donde estaba la barbacoa, al llegar, ambos chicos se pusieron a gritar

- ¡Kakashi- sensei!, ¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo- ¡Sho… sho… Shouta desapareció!- le dijeron mirándolo con desespero

- ¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo que desapareció?- cuestiono el peliplateado sin entender

- No lose, encontramos su celular cerca del lago- respondió Naruto, bastante desesperado, ya que ese chico le había agradado, tanto que le había contado cosas que jamás le había dicho a alguien, ni siquiera a Sasori- pero él no estaba

- Entonces, ¡apresúrense, búsquenlo!- les grito, todos los chicos se pusieron a buscar al pelinegro de lentes enormes

- ¡Shouta! ¡Shouta! ¡Shouta! ¡Shouta!- gritaba todo el salón completo, mientras lo buscaban por toda el área de la Barbacoa

….

En una casa muy bonita, que viéndola a simple vista puedes darte cuenta que es de personas de dinero, en uno de los cuartos de la misma casa, en una cama, estaba un pelinegro que estaba dormido, no tenía la camisa, tenía el torso desnudo, que se le veía muy bien ya que lo tenía muy bien trabajado.

De la nada, comenzó a despertar, se levanto rápidamente y aun sentado en la cama, miro a todos lados, no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, sintió un poco de frio en su torso, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo tenia descubierto, al verse así, se asusto un poco y miro a todos lados, viendo si podía identificar el lugar, aunque era un grandioso no

- ¿Cómo es que no llevo puesta mi ropa?- se pregunto el pelinegro, ya que igualmente, como no tenia su camiseta, tampoco tenía su short, solo tenía sus bóxers- ¿Qué paso?- se preguntaba, mientras posaba su mano en su cabeza, entonces recordó a cierta pelirosa- Sakura-san. Cierto, vi a Sakura-san… ella- recordó cuando la chica le iba a ser respiración boca a boca- iba a besarme… Me había desmayado, ¿Por qué intentaba besarme? No estaría intentando…- se preguntaba que si la chica lo había violado, mientras él estaba inconsciente- No a mí, por favor, no a mi- pedía el pelinegro, ya que no estaba consciente de lo que pensaba- No puedo permitir que me trate así, tengo que irme- pensó el chico, volteo a ver a la buro de a un lado y había una toalla verde, la tomo y se la enredo en la cintura (N/A: Lo siento chicas, no se emocionen, les recuerdo que tenía puesto unos bóxers, aunque si no los tuviera mucho mejor) Llevaba su torso desnudo, entonces camino hacia la salida de cuarto y empezó a oler algo- ¿Qué es ese olor?- se preguntaba, se escuchaba el ruidito de la jarra de metal, para hacer agua caliente- Huele a… ¡gas!- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con desespero (N/A: Nota, Sasuke tenia el torso desnudo… y bien trabajado, que envidia con Sakura)

El pelinegro vio en la cocina como Sakura estaba haciendo algo, el pensando lo peor

- ¡No!- comenzó a correr en dirección hacia ella y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la toalla se le cayó, dejando ver su bóxer de la pantera rosa

La pelirosa vio como el chico estaba solo con los bóxers, el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que Sakura lo observaba, tomo otra vez la toalla y la volvió a enredar en su cintura

- ¡No veas!- le dijo, mientras se la amarraba

- ¿Te la quitaste para que te viera verdad?... ¿querías presumir, que debajo de ese estúpido chico, fea cabeza de seta, vergüenza de la sociedad, se encuentra un chico con un abdomen y cuerpo de infarto?- le pregunto viéndolo- hubiera estado muy bien, pero, te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle- comento la pelirosa riéndose un poco

- ¿Entonces que viste?- cuestiono viéndola, el no tenía ninguna intención de mostrarle nada, pero si se ponía la toalla hasta arriba de las bubis, se vería muy afeminado

- ¿Qué vi?... Vi a… Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang… ¿no es así Shouta?- cuestiono la pelirosa riéndose

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- el chico, no se había dado cuenta, de los bóxers que tenia

- Digo que los dibujos que vi…- mirando a su parte de abajo

El pelinegro se quedo sin entender, entonces hizo la toalla un poco hacia el frente, para poder ver y se dio cuenta de que tenía unos bóxers rositas con dibujos de la Pantera Rosa, entonces de la vergüenza se volteo un poco acalorado

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- cuestiono aun volteado

- Mi casa- contesto la chica

- ¿Tu casa?- le pregunto extrañado, ¿Qué es lo que él, estaba haciendo ahí?- Y ahora mismo, intentaba detenerte así que…- fue interrumpido por ella

- ¿Detenerme de que?- le cuestiono sin entender a lo que se refería ese chico de cabellera de seta

- Tu…- se volteo y la miro- debes habértelo tomado muy mal así que encendiste el gas… sabes, aunque la situación sea desesperada… ¡la vida es valiosa!- le decía, él creía que la chica se quería matar con el olor del gas

- ¿De que hablas, exactamente?- la pelirosa no entendía nada de lo que el chico de gafas, le trataba de decir

- Estoy diciendo que… aunque la situación pueda ser desesperada… ¡no puedes encender el gas para suicidarte!

La pelirosa bufo y lo golpeo en la cabeza

- ¡Estúpido!- le dijo la chica, molesta por la actitud de Shouta. La pelirosa paso su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro y se acerco a el- Estoy calentando agua

- ¿Para que calientas agua?- cuestiono Shouta sin entender

- ¡Paras que tú la bebas, estúpido!- le grito

- Si quieres calentar agua para que yo la beba, ¿Por qué me quitaste la ropa?- ahora le pregunto él, sin saber

- Cierto, no debería haber sido una entrometida y haberte quitado la ropa. Así te habrías empapado y te habrías resfriado- le dijo, ya que era lo más obvio

El pelinegro capto la idea y se sintió un idiota

- Bueno, aunque no encendieras el gas para suicidarte… querías tirarte al lago, es un hecho, ¿verdad?- cuestiono, seguro de lo que decía

Nuevamente la pelirosa lo volvió a golpear devastada

- ¿Por qué me volviste a pegar?- cuestiono el Maeda frunciendo el seño

- ¿Tirarme al lago? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan anticuado?

- Porque te sentías muy mal

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Porque te hicieron 'eso'- refiriéndose a una violación

- ¿''eso'' que?

- Bueno, ''eso''- no estaba seguro si podría decírselo, ya que era muy embarazoso. Entonces se acerco a ella y se lo susurro al oído

La pelirosa al oír eso tan estúpido, nuevamente volvió a golpearlo

- ¡Pervertido!- lo que había dicho Sasori el día anterior, que la pelirosa podría golpearlo al preguntarle algo así, se habría cumplido, como Naruto había dicho también

- Entonces, ¿no te hicieron ''eso''?- cuestiono aliviado

La chica volvió a bufar, por la actitud tan infantil del ojinegro

- ¡Idiota!- le dijo molesta- ¡Has visto demasiadas películas!

- ¿Eso significa que no te hicieron ''eso''?- le pregunto nuevamente, él quería asegurarse, ya que la chica no le había dicho nada concreto. Ella bufo, entonces el entendió- Eso esta bien, entonces el que te salvara y acabara en el hospital mereció la pena- aseguro satisfecho

- ¿Quién quería que me salvaras?

- Vaya entrometido, metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás- le dijo mirándolo molesta- ¡Yo termine salvándote a ti! Y te lleve al hospital- le dijo al chica, ya que al pelinegro lo había golpeado en la quijada fuertemente

- ¿Qué?- cuestiono sin entender, él creía que había sido Ino- ¿tú me salvaste y me llevaste al hospital?- el estaba muy impresionado por esa declaración

- ¿Quién sino?- le respondió rápidamente, ya que no habría habido otra persona que se tomara el tiempo de llevar a un tipo desmayado al hospital

- Pensé que había sido In…- la chica lo miraba, entonces no dijo nada- ¡no importa!- dijo divertido – Así que la persona que me decía que no me preocupara, que no tuviera miedo… esa persona de la voz bonita, ¿eras tú?- cuestiono viéndola verdaderamente asombrado. Ella lo miro y le hiso un gesto de si- ¿Cómo es que no me lo parece?- ya que la voz de ella es agresiva

Ella lo tomo del cuello

- ¡¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?- le grito- ¿Mi voz suena tan mal?- le decía poniendo su voz en un tono agresivo

- No es mala, es solo un poco, agresiva…- él le sonrió

Ella solo lo miro irónica y suspiro

- Entonces esos tíos, ¿no te hicieron, 'eso'?- iba de nuevo- entonces, ¿que hacías en el borde del lago?

La ojijade solamente se quedo callada

- Cuando te vi, parecía que algo te rondaba por la cabeza- sonaba preocupado- ¿estabas de mal humor?- le pregunto viéndola, la chica solo miraba a otro lado

- ¿A ti que te importa?- cuestiono rápidamente sin mirarlo- ¿Quién te pidió que te metieras en mis asuntos?- para estar con ella sería difícil, ya que no se abría con el- me rodearon, viniste y me 'salvaste'. Estaba en el borde del lago y una vez más querías salvarme- no entendía lo que quería este chico, nadie lo había hecho con ella, desde que termino con Sai, su 'mejor amigo' le dejo de hablar y ahora… ¿Qué quiere él con ella? ¿Qué quiere?- ¿tanto de gusta salvarme?- le grito molesta, no quería que él, siguiera haciendo esas cosas por ella, ella sabia defenderse sola, desde que se quedo sola, solo la hacia ella, siempre sola… así que no quería que el interrumpiera en esa rutina… ya que nadie se preocupaba con ella… ahora nadie lo hacia

- Cuando estabas rodeada de esos delincuentes… me puse muy nervioso- se explicaba el Shouta- tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño, así que fue a por ti, ya que, prefiero que me hagan daño a mí, que lo hagan contigo. Y luego no viniste a la Universidad y no avisaste. Nadie sabía dónde estabas y la gente incluso decía que desapareciste. Y entonces pensé que tal vez, esos delincuentes te había hecho ''eso'' y te lo tomaste muy mal… y después te vi en el borde del lago, parecía que algo te rondaba por la cabeza. Así que…- la ojijade lo interrumpió

- Pensaste que iba a suicidarme, tirándome al lago- a completo, lo que el pelinegro, estaba explicándole. El asintió- Aunque fuera a hacerlo… ¿a ti que te importa?- cuestiono de la manera más fría que podía

- ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Tu eres mi compañera de clase… y te sientas detrás mío casa día. Si no te veo, por supuesto que me preocupare- le dijo mirándola, ya que él estaba MUY preocupado por la chica, no podía decir que no

Ella se quedo varios segundos sin decir nada, estaba tratando de asimilar las cosas, lo que él le decía, era algo que ella no se había esperado

- Dilo otra vez- pidió la pelirosa mirándolo sin expresión en el rostro

- ¿Decir que?- cuestiono viéndola. Ella no dijo nada, entonces el chico recordó- Oh… ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Tú, eres mi compañera de clase y…- lo interrumpió la chica

- No- le dijo perpleja, el, la miro- Esa última frase- pidió mirándolo perplejamente

- ¿La última frase? La última frase- entonces se puso a recordar lo que él, anteriormente había dicho- espera- pidió, mientras ordenaba las palabras- ¿Cómo puedo pensar así?- cuestiono, ya que sentía mucha presión- Volveré a empezar- le dijo, ya que no recordaba bien- ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Tú eres mi compañera de clase… y te sientas detrás de mí todos los días. Si no te veo, yo… Si no te veo, yo…- estaba recordando- Si no te veo, yo… ¡olvide lo que dije!- respondió apenado

- Que te preocuparías por mi- contesto la pelirosa

El rápidamente asintió mirándola emocionado

- ¡Si, si! Me preocupare por ti. ¡Por supuesto que me preocupare por ti!- le dijo viéndola con animo

Ella se quedo callada, entonces se volteo y le dio la espalda

- Tu ropa esta seca. Puedes irte- pidió la Haruno a su compañero de clase

El se quedo extrañado, le toco el hombro

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me hechas de repente?- cuestiono mirándola

Ella volteo molesta

- ¡Si no te vas, te hare ''eso'' a ti!- le grito hastiada por que no quería explicar nada

El se quedo perplejo y asustado

CONTINURA

**En el próximo capítulo de Hola! Mi DulceCorazon…**

_**En las clases de ingles…**_

_**- Estudiante, por favor, lea usted el párrafo- le dijo el maestro al pelinegro**_

_**El Uchiha se levanto, realmente el tenia un Ingles muy malo**_

_**- With… with…- trataba de entender las cosas… Shikamaru y sus amigos se comenzaron a reir del pelinegro por su mala pronunciación. Sakura al darse cuenta de eso, se molesto mucho- without you…- lo dijo mal y todo el grupo comenzó a reírse, en ese momento Sakura se levanto molesta y grito**_

_**- ¡Pegare al que se atreva a reírse de él!- grito hastiada **_

_**Todos pararon las risas**_

**Mierda. Pensé que era un nuevo comienzo, ¿puede ser que este en comienzo del desastre?**

_**- Vamos, fea cabeza de seta- la pelirosa tomaba al chico de la camiseta al comedor**_

…_**..**_

_**- ¡Idiota!- le grito la pelirosa al chico, dándole un golpe**_

…_**..**_

_**- ¡Tonto!- la Haruno lo golpeo, haciendo que le Uchiha, se golpeara contra un poste **_

…_**.**_

_**- ¡AH!- grito el Maeda, ya que la pelirosa lo había empujado de la espalda y se había golpeado contra el pizarrón de clases**_

…_**.**_

**- Como tu hermana es buena amiga de mi padre… le pidió a mi padre que yo cuidara de ti, por ella- le explicaba Ino al pelinegro **

**Shouta se quedo perplejo, tanta amabilidad, tenía que haber un porque**

…**..**

**- ¿Te gusta Ino?- cuestiono Sakura mirando a Shouta **

_**- No sé si me gusta… solo pienso que es muy bonita- se sincero el pelinegro**_

…

_**- Si piensas ser amigo de Sakura-san, no puedes unirte al club de baile- le dijo Tayuya al pelinegro, ya que las 3 bellezas de la Universidad, lo había hablado **_

_**- Pero, Sakura-san no tiene amigos. Da mucha pena- les decía el pelinegro**_

…_**.**_

_**- Ustedes son novios, ¿verdad?- cuestiono Ino a los chicos mirándolo sin entender**_

_**- No… solo somos…- trataba de explicar Sasuke, pero Sakura lo interrumpió**_

_**- Somos novios- dijo segura, atrajo al pelinegro de la nuca y le planto un beso en los labios, dejando perplejas a las tres bellezas, también a cierto pelinegro, que era besado**_

…_**..**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiji, espero que les haya gustado:D

Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, les prometo que sera mucho MEJOR:D

De veras ke ssi

Cuídense y asi:D


End file.
